


Forbidden Lust - Past

by kpopismydrug



Series: Forbidden Lust [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun has remained hidden for all of these years. Years he has spent watching, and slowly he began to crave. The craving has turned into a hunger, and now he has decided it’s time for him to emerge. The time has come for him to claim, his forbidden lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Nine years old_

The door creaked open slowly and the light from the landing shone directly into Sungmin’s face, waking the boy up. He hissed in pain as he shielded his eyes from the painful light and rolled onto his side to hide from it. He closed his eyes tightly as he heard the soft footfalls come towards his bed and sighed when he felt his nightshirt getting tugged.

“Hyuk, go back to bed.” Sungmin groaned sleepily, to his little brother.

The tugging on his shirt got more desperate. “I’m scared,” Eunhyuk whimpered, and Sungmin glanced over his shoulder to see the smaller male clinging to his baby blanket while crying silently.

He rolled back to face him and whilst sighing heavily, stood from his bed to close his bedroom door. He grabbed his six year old brother’s hand and tugged him into his bed.

Once they were somewhat comfortable in the single bed, he kissed the brown hair of his still shaking brother. 

“Was it a nightmare?” he whispered sleepily, and sighed when he felt his brother nod against his chest.

He tightened his arms around the little boy’s shoulders and smiled when Eunhyuk tightened his arms that were around Sungmin’s waist. 

“Sorry, hyung,” his brother uttered groggily and Sungmin listened to his sibling’s breathing slow as he fell back asleep.

Sungmin made a note to mention it to his parents in the morning as he too fell asleep.

 

“Sungmin, hurry up or you’re going to be late!” his mother yelled from downstairs, and Sungmin stumbled in his haste to gather his school bag from his desk. 

He winced as he swung the heavy bag onto his back and took off running from his room.  
He was still tired from being woken up during the night by Eunhyuk, who had no trouble in getting up this morning to go to school. He scowled when he saw that the boy was getting his hair fixed by their mother by the open front door. 

She noticed him hurrying down the stairs and grabbed the bag that she’d put on the floor and waved her hand to hurry him out of the house. He was almost shoved through the door by his mother, nearly stumbling into Eunhyuk who was waiting for the pair of them. 

He caught himself and walked backwards in order to speak to his hurried mother. “Mum, I need to tell you something-” he began and almost smacked into his mother’s black car because of the speed they were walking at.

“Sungmin, we’re late. Can’t it wait till tonight?” his mother asked him as they got into the car and he slumped at the stress in her voice.

“Sure, it can wait.” he sighed quietly as he helped his brother click the seatbelt into place. 

He watched how his brother fidgeted in his seat and wondered if he was just being silly. 

It was just a nightmare, there’s nothing wrong with having nightmares. 

He question his teacher later that day about nightmares, and he was relieved to hear that it was perfectly normal for Eunhyuk to have been that scared, he’s just a child still. 

He could remember being that age and being terrified of the darkness in his room. 

He decided he was taking his big brother role far too seriously. 

 

It was couple of weeks later when Eunhyuk ran to his room crying for the second time. 

Sungmin was worried. 

While sitting in his bed, he held the shaking boy that was huddled up on his lap and rocked them gently; he was torn at waking up his overworked parents or to sort his brother out himself.

“Hyuk, can you tell me what your nightmare was about?” he asked him quietly, and wished he hadn’t when the younger boy stiffened in terror.

He rubbed his back soothingly, and desperately tried to ease the fear from his brother. 

“It’s not a nightmare, it’s a man,” came Hyuk’s small voice.

Sungmin froze at the whispered words and forced his hand to remain moving up and down the other’s back, “What do you mean a man, Hyuk?” he asks him.

Eunhyuk snuggled closer to him and Sungmin had to catch his balance at the sudden act, “he stares at me from the corner. His eyes look like glitter.” Eunhyuk mumbles, the fear was fading into tiredness now.

Sungmin sat with his sleeping brother in his arms for part of the night. Eunhyuk’s words scaring him more than they should.

 _It’s just a silly nightmare, he’s scared of the dark and his brain is imagining all sorts,_ Sungmin told himself, but it wasn’t until he checked his room and turned his lamp on did he fall asleep.

 

His parent’s eventually realised that Eunhyuk had developed a fear of going into his room when it was dark, and even though they didn’t believe his brother about the man with glittery eyes, Sungmin did. 

So when they asked for him to move into the room at the end of the hall, he was scared for the night to come. Halfway through the night, and Sungmin felt like an idiot. 

There was no man in the corner with glittery eyes. 

He cursed his brother for making their parents swap their rooms and settled down to sleep. 

Everything was fine, until his second week in his new room.

He was hiding under his covers with a manga book and a flashlight that he had ‘borrowed’ from his father. His mother had ordered him to go to bed hours ago, but he waited until she did her final check on him, before going to bed herself. It was then, that he silently gathered his manga book from under his bed, slipped the stolen flashlight from under his pillow, and began to read his current manga obsession. 

He was only halfway through, when he felt the blanket over his head shift slightly. He paused his reading and waited to see if it would happen again. When nothing happened, he resumed his reading. 

He didn’t even get to read half a page when he felt the end of his bed sink as if someone was sitting there. 

Pure terror washed through him, and he scrambled to get his head from out of the blanket to whip his flashlight to the bottom of his bed. He didn’t know whether to be relieved or scared to see that nothing was there. Eyes frantically searching the darkness in his room, he slowly moved the flashlight into the corners, only to see that everything was normal.

He was too scared to move, so when the flashlight started to flicker he couldn’t do anything to escape. Just before the flashlight went out, he caught a glimpse of something just near his window. 

It wasn’t the moonlight that made the eye’s staring back at him glitter, it was sadistic pleasure.

Sungmin screamed when the darkness came to meet him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Twelve years old_

Sungmin was gritting his teeth as another ignorant person bumped into him. It was late evening, so the streets weren’t that packed. He tightened his grip on the struggling hand that was in his, and glared down at the boy that was trying to get away.

“Sungmin, do you know how embarrassing it is to hold your hand?” Eunhyuk huffed in frustration as he once again tried to pull away from him.

Sungmin glanced to see the junction they were heading for and smiled, “don’t worry, Hyuk, it’s just while we’re in the crowd that I have to hold onto you.” 

“I’m nine, hyung, not five. I know where we live and how to get there; I also know how to use a road.” Eunhyuk argued and blushed when someone from his school called his name in greeting.

“Try telling that to mum, maybe then I won’t have to pick you up from soccer practise anymore,” Sungmin spoke while laughing at the embarrassing blush on his brother’s cheeks. 

They reached the junction and waited for the little green man to show. Sungmin was busy trying to read an interesting advertisement on a shop window when he felt Eunhyuk rip his grip from him.

By the time his brain processed what that meant; Eunhyuk was already across the road and waving at him. 

“Lee Eunhyuk, are you an idiot!” he yelled furiously at the smug little boy, and gaped when the boy stuck his tongue out and began to walk away from him.

Alarm bells began to ring inside Sungmin as his little brother got further away from him, and he started to follow on instinct. 

He didn’t register the sound of a bus honking its horn in warning, as it headed straight for him.

 

Kyuhyun smiled and waved goodbye to his aunt as she got on the bus that led her home. 

She didn’t see his wave because the doors closed and began to move away from him. He watched as the bus drove away from him and he stuck his hands into his pockets and began to wander through the city. 

He easily dodged the people that were too busy to pay attention where they were going, and in no time he was out into the main section area. 

“Lee Eunhyuk, are you an idiot!” a male shouted in anger, and Kyuhyun turned to look behind him to see a boy younger than himself looking pale and shaking slightly.

He followed the boy’s gaze and shook his head as the presumed Lee Eunhyuk stuck his tongue out at the male before turning his back and walking away. 

_Brats today,_ he thought to himself and was about to carry on his way, when he felt his heart jump into his throat.

The boy that had called out was stepping onto the road, completely oblivious to the bus that was heading his way. Kyuhyun raced past the clueless people, while keeping track of the bus that was screeching its breaks to stop from hitting the now frozen boy.

Only it wouldn’t stop in time.

Kyuhyun grunted as he flung himself at the little boy. He wrapped his arms around the kid’s torso and tugged before rolling out of the way just as the bus clipped his leg. He gasped at the sensation of the bus hitting his leg, but he paid not mind to it. He focused on the sobbing boy that he had tugged into his chest. 

He quickly ran his hands over the shaking limbs, and sighed with relief when he failed to find any injuries.

“Hey kid, what the hell were you thinking?!” he scolded the boy and called out to the bus driver that was running towards them, “We’re fine! Everything’s okay.” 

He quickly grabbed the boy and shuffled them to the other side of the road so that they were out of harm’s way. He was relieved that the light was still red, preventing anybody else from getting involved in the situation.

“Hyung?” a scared voice called from behind them, and Kyuhyun turned to see that the boy that had caused all this was standing there crying.

His original plan was to leave once he got the boy to safety, but now that a sobbing boy was running towards them; his escape plan was soaring out of the window.

“Is my brother okay?” the younger male stuttered, and Kyuhyun turned to look at the brother and jumped when he saw that he was being watched.

“Thank you for saving me,” the boy slowly rose to his feet and bowed deeply to him. 

Kyuhyun didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t stay much longer that was for sure.

“Where do you live?” he asked the boy and when the boy rattled of an address, he prodded the boys into direction that led them home.

Fifteen minutes later and Kyuhyun was trembling with the urge to run as they neared the street that the boys lived in. During their walk, he had listened to the two boys talk. He’d learned that the one that almost got killed was called Sungmin, the other was called Eunhyuk. 

He started to fall back and was thankful for the darkening sky to cover him. He watched as the two boys noticed that his presence was gone and he tried not to feel guilty at the confused faces.

“Where did he go?” Eunhyuk asked while spinning around to locate him.

Sungmin grabbed his brother and dragged him to a house halfway down the street. Kyuhyun followed the boys until they stopped at their front door. Sungmin shoved Eunhyuk into the house, but paused himself as he took one last look around the street.

Kyuhyun stilled as he watched the sadness leak into the other’s eyes, before the boy entered the house and the door clicked shut behind him. 

This is where he should turn and go back to his life. 

But for some reason he was drawn to the boy.

As he stayed outside the house that night, he could listen clearly to what was going on inside. The parents grounded Eunhyuk and took away his games for misbehaving, and for almost getting Sungmin killed.

Eunhyuk had cried himself to sleep a little over an hour ago, their parents had just settled down to sleep but Kyuhyun hadn’t heard Sungmin for awhile.

He stared up at the dark house, and began to fight with what he wanted to do. 

He wanted to make sure that the boy was okay, since he’d just had a massive shock in his young life. But a part of him was telling him that it wasn’t his place to look out for the boy. 

He’d turned his back to the house and was starting to walk away when he heard it.

“You don’t scare me.” Kyuhyun froze at the determined words, and tracked the voice that belonged to Sungmin, to the back of the house. 

He stared up at the dark window and frowned. Had he heard right?

When he heard a small muffled whimper, he acted on impulse. 

He raced to where he’d saw an open window from earlier and was relieved to see that someone had forgotten to shut it. 

He quietly snuck in through the gap and realised that he was in a utility room. He carefully jumped off the small counter that was under the window, and began to sneak his way through the house. 

As he edged towards the stairs, he felt his skin prickle in warning, and as he began to climb the stairs, he narrowed his eyes. 

He didn’t have to follow the scared, laboured breathing that was coming from Sungmin’s room; he could feel the presence that was tormenting the boy.

Kyuhyun made sure that he was in his translucent form and slipped through the closed door. The room was dark and cold, saturated with years of fear. 

He locked his eyes onto his target who had failed to pick up his presence.

“You can’t get rid of me boy, you’re stuck with me.” The shadow taunted the curled up form that was on the bed.

The boy didn’t react to the words, which made Kyuhyun tilt his head slightly. The shadow brushed its supposed fingers across the blanket and the boy whimpered yet again.

Kyuhyun smirked, he had seen enough.

He stormed towards the shadow, grabbed the black neck, and slammed it against the wall.   
He glared into the silver eyes that were wide with shock and felt amusement bubble up inside him. 

“No, but I can get rid of you,” he whispered to the shadow, and watched as it reverted back to its true form. 

He tightened his hand around the male ghost’s throat, and leaned in close so that the male had to go cross eyed to watch him.

“This is my territory now; you are hereby banned from this area.” He started to smile when the male started to fight in his hold.

“That child is mine!” the ghost growled, and Kyuhyun could feel his eyes darken; he was pleased when a spark of fear flickered in the male.

“Correction, the child is mine,” he darkly murmurs, and he watches as the ghost starts to dissipate in his hands.

Once the ghost is gone, Kyuhyun can feel the room return to a peaceful state. He hears a relieved sigh and glances to see Sungmin sitting up in his bed, whilst staring around the room in wonder.

He watches the male fall asleep and stays the night to make sure the ghost doesn’t come back to taunt him. He promised to only stay for a few days, just to be sure that the house was safe. 

He never did leave.


	3. Chapter 3

_Eighteen years old – Present Day_

Sungmin grunted when a knee connected sharply with his stomach and caused him to be winded. He fell onto his hands and knees, and focused on getting his diaphragm to work again. 

He waved off the concerned hand that made its way to his shoulder. “I’m fine. Just give me a minute,” he wheezed, and groaned as he massaged his now stinging stomach.

He heard his sparring partner call for their trainer and rolled his eyes at the unnecessary action. For the next few minutes he was examined by his martial arts trainer who gave him the all clear, which Sungmin already knew. 

He glanced at the newbie that was assigned as his sparring partner and sighed tiredly; the kid was too panicky to learn martial arts.

He resumed his stance and waited with draining patience for the boy to follow him.

He couldn’t wait to get home.

 

Car lights shone onto the page that he was reading and Kyuhyun glanced out of the living room window to see that the small red car that belonged to the oldest brother, Sungmin, pulling into the driveway. 

He watched as the teenager turned off the engine before getting out of the car. Kyuhyun didn’t miss the way the male winced as he got out and he frowned.

He realised what day it was and thought dryly, looks like martial arts practice was fun.

He turned back to his book and listened for the teen to enter the house. 

“I’m home!” Sungmin called out as he entered, and Kyuhyun smirked at the urge to call out to the male.

He resisted the temptation of scaring the male and placed the book back to where it belonged, before looping around the sofa to head towards the kitchen. He shook his head slightly when he saw the teenager groaning with a hand pressed against his stomach. 

He never would understand why the male would want to pursue a hobby that meant he had to suffer from bodily harm.

“You got your arse kicked today?” a voice called from behind Kyuhyun, and he turned in time to feel the solid body walk through his clear form. 

His glower followed the youngest brother as the male teased Sungmin. 

Sungmin also glared at the male and slammed the fridge door closed after retrieving a bottle of water. 

“I can still kick yours, Hyuk,” he threatened lightly and nudged his brother while passing him.

“For a hyung, you’re supposed to treat me nice,” Eunhyuk pouted, both Sungmin and Kyuhyun laughed at the ridiculous sight.

“For a dongsaeng, you’re supposed to treat me with respect,” Sungmin argued back and Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at petty argument.

“You wouldn’t think that one of you was eighteen, and the other was fifteen years old from the way you two behave,” a female’s voice called from behind, and Kyuhyun winced as he felt yet another solid form walk through him.

_Do these people not feel anything?_ He huffed to himself as he stalked towards the counter so that he could sit on it. 

He glowered at the family that he had been living with for the past six years. They haven’t even noticed that there was an extra house guest living with them for all of these years.

“Ah, before I forget, Sungmin, your father and I have been talking and we’ve decided to hire you a tutor.” Sungmin’s mother cheerfully announced, and it wasn’t just the brothers that froze in astonishment, Kyuhyun did so as well.

Kyuhyun felt his ears ring from the booming demand from Sungmin, and Eunhyuk’s amused laughter.

“A tutor? I’m in my final year of high school; I think it’s a little too late for the tutor,” Sungmin huffed. “Besides, my grades are fine,” he continued as he shoved his still laughing brother away from him. He winced at the movement straightaway.

“Actually, Sungmin this is the perfect time for a tutor. It’ll help you pass those all important exams.” Kyuhyun nodded in agreement with their mother, even though it was useless since nobody could see him.

Fifteen minutes later, and Kyuhyun was following an irritated Sungmin and a still sniggering Eunhyuk to their rooms. 

“I bet you get a geek,” Eunhyuk teased, and Kyuhyun brushed past them as Sungmin shoved his brother into the male’s room.

He heard a cry of pain that belonged to Eunhyuk and he glanced behind him in time to see Sungmin leaving the room with a satisfied smile on his face.

“I told him I could still kick his arse,” Sungmin mutters to himself, and Kyuhyun stops to smile fondly at the teenager.

He watches from the doorway as Sungmin moves around his bedroom while muttering quietly to himself.

He’d been here for six years, but it was two years ago that he’d started to see things in a different light. 

He felt his eyes darken as Sungmin began to peel his loose t-shirt from off his broad and slightly bruised body.

Such a beautiful light it was, he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, Sungmin tried to sway his parents off the tutor idea. His father was adamant that his son was to be tutored, and so was his mother. But once he sat them down and reluctantly showed them the area that he needed the most help in, they agreed to hire him not a normal tutor, but a tutor that was specialised in music.

His father was still unhappy with what he wanted to do with his future; he claimed that singing, writing, and producing music was something that Sungmin would get tired of when he had no money coming in. 

Both Sungmin and Eunhyuk rolled their eyes at their father’s attitude.

While his father was reluctant, his mother on the other hand was all for him going to a musical college. She’s always had a passion for the arts, but she gave up being a small theatrical actress to be a full time mum. Now that they’d grown up, she was content to doing little performing arts workshops at schools and studios. So when their father would scowl whenever they mentioned music or dance, their mother would beam with pride and encourage them.

Sungmin tapped his foot impatiently against the side of his desk and glanced yet again at the clock to see it taunting him. 

He was meeting his tutor tonight, and he was looking forward to doing something he loved to do.

The only thing that was stopping him was that god forsaken bell.

 

Sungmin was nodding his head to beat of the music as he pulled into his driveway, and paused when he saw someone standing outside the front door. He turned the ignition off, and gingerly got out of his car while grabbing and throwing his heavy bag over his shoulder. 

_Huh, is he Eunhyuk’s friend?_ He thought to himself as he walked towards his house and the unknown male.

Sungmin stared at the tall and geeky male that was standing outside his front door. The male smiled at him in a weird way, and Sungmin scowled.

“Who are you?” he questioned as he shifted his backpack that was on his shoulder, the massive book for chemistry was starting to murder his spinal column.

The male held a thin, pale hand out to Sungmin and he hesitantly took it. Sungmin gasped at how cold the other was, despite it being a warm and humid day. 

He nearly dropped the hand to escape the freezing grip, but the male kept tightly hold of him.

“My name is Kyuhyun, and starting from this evening, you are mine,” the male spoke, and from out of nowhere a shudder ran through Sungmin at the lyrical sound of the male’s voice.

Sungmin tried to subtly rip his hand from out of the male’s grip, and nearly sighed with relief when Kyuhyun let him go.

“What do you mean, ‘from this evening I’m yours?” he tried not to snap, but he couldn’t help the unease the words had made him feel.

Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow, and Sungmin watched as he bent to retrieve a bag he’d failed to see, from off the ground. 

Kyuhyun rummaged through the bag before handing a book to Sungmin who dumbly stared at the title.

“I’m your music tutor,” Kyuhyun remarked, and Sungmin blushed in embarrassment at the way he’d perceived the male.

_Well...that was a brilliant first impression;_ Sungmin snapped angrily to himself, and all but kicked the door open after unlocking it.

 

Kyuhyun watched as Sungmin dutifully worked his way through the test he had prepared. Sungmin was stunned when he’d given him the test paper, and Kyuhyun had to freeze his lips from smirking at the stuttering that had escaped from Sungmin. 

“I need to test you in order to see how much you actually know,” Kyuhyun told him, and once Sungmin had settled himself at his desk in his bedroom, Kyuhyun let the smirk slip onto his lips. 

From where he was sitting on the bed, he had a lovely view of Sungmin being slightly hunched over the paper; his palm was under his chin as his elbow rested on top of the desk. Kyuhyun’s eyes would lock onto the other’s lips as they moved silently to read the question. 

The sound of the front door opening and closing went unnoticed by Sungmin, but Kyuhyun sat up straighter and wiped his face into a being neural. He counted quietly to himself as he listened to the soft steps coming up the stairs and towards the room. He smiled slightly when the door handled clicked and began to open. 

Sungmin jolted in surprise and swung to see his mother hesitantly coming into his room.

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” she began, and Kyuhyun shook his head in reply whilst standing to bow to her.

“Not at all, Mrs Lee, Sungmin is just working on a test to show me where he’s at.” Kyuhyun politely spoke and smiled in welcome.

Sungmin’s mother smiled in reply, and waved his bowing away, “Don’t go easy on him, Kyuhyun. It is Kyuhyun, isn’t it?” she spoke his name in uncertainty, and he nodded in encouragement.

“He’s making me do a test that I’m already struggling with; I don’t think he plans to ever go easy on me, mother.” Sungmin called grudgingly from his desk as he frowned down at the paper.

Kyuhyun smiled wider at the male’s words, but for a reason that wasn’t entirely innocent.

“That’s what he’s getting paid for - to push you and make your knowledge grow.” Mrs Lee softly spoke, but Kyuhyun could see the laughter in her eyes.

He always liked the female.

Sungmin’s mother soon left after that, and Kyuhyun glanced at Sungmin to see that the male was now glaring at the paper. 

“I give up; I don’t get what some of this means.” Sungmin huffed, and sat up from his hunched position.

Kyuhyun quietly moved to look over the teenager’s shoulder and hummed in response. 

“Your knowledge of music is outstanding, but when it comes to the vocal aspect, you’re struggling.” Kyuhyun noted as his eyes skimmed over the pages as he checked the paper.

“You checked that fast,” Sungmin commented dryly and Kyuhyun silently shuffled the papers into a neat position.

“I knew before you started the paper anyway,” he commented quietly as he turned to grab his bag from the floor. 

He could feel the questioning eyes boring into him, and he smirked at the wall covered in posters opposite him.

“How?” Sungmin demanded, and Kyuhyun turned to stare at the gaping male.

“Just an instinct I have, which comes in handy in my line of work.” Kyuhyun shrugged his bag onto his shoulder and headed out of the bedroom door.

“Where are you going?” Sungmin called out to him as he scrambled to follow him.

Kyuhyun slipped his shoes on and grasped the door handle before looking at a confused Sungmin that was halfway down the stairs.

“Get a good night’s sleep, and drink plenty of water. We’ll begin working on your vocals tomorrow.” Kyuhyun ordered, and bowed goodbye at Sungmin’s mother who was watching curiously from the kitchen.

He silently slipped out of the house, and casually walked down the path and up the street; all the while he wore a satisfied smirk.

_The game has begun._


	5. Chapter 5

“So have you got a geek?” 

Sungmin’s reflection narrowed his eyes as he glared at Eunhyuk who was leaning against the bathroom doorway. 

He continued cleaning his teeth slowly and thoroughly, while watching Eunhyuk twitch with impatience. 

“Sungmin, don’t be a brat.” Eunhyuk groaned as Sungmin took his time in swilling his mouth. 

Sungmin snorted without thinking, which caused him to sputter and choke on the water in his mouth. While he coughed into the sink, he grabbed the damp face towel that was next to him and threw it at the laughing Eunhyuk. 

Once he regained his breathing, he quickly cleaned up his mess and caught the damp towel that Eunhyuk returned to him.

“He’s not a geek...he’s just, I don’t know.” Sungmin failed to come up with a description of his new tutor, and lightly shoved his brother out of his way as he headed towards his room.

“You don’t know?” Eunhyuk questioned while following him into his bedroom and lay on his bed.

Sungmin scowled as his brother rearranged his pillows to suit his needs and took a drink from the bottle of water that was on his desk.

“He wasn’t here that long for me to make a judgement of character. He introduced himself, handed me a test - that I only half completed, and then checked it before saying goodbye.” Sungmin nudged his brother with his foot to scoot over so that he could sit down.

“He sounds weird to me. I mean a test on the first lesson? Weird and harsh.” Eunhyuk yelped in pain as Sungmin slapped the back of his head in disapproval.

“You haven’t met him, so don’t judge him.” he scolded the teenager, and shoved him so that he’d get off his bed.

Eunhyuk stood watching him reorganise his pillows and pull back his duvet before bewilderedly asking him, “You’re going to bed now?” 

Sungmin nodded. “Apparently, I need a good night’s sleep.” He ignored the snigger that came from his annoying brother, and threw a magazine that was down beside his bed at him.

“Turn my light off as you leave,” he ordered, and groaned in frustration when his brother ignored his request.

He stomped from his bed to do it himself and blindly made his way back to his bed. He sighed as he settled himself in his bed and closed his eyes as his thoughts ran through his mind.

_I don’t think he is harsh or weird....at least I hope not._

Sungmin was just drifting off to sleep when the sound of pop music exploded into the silent atmosphere. He jerked awake with his heart pounding, and growled in anger as he raced from his bed to murder his brother.

 

Half an hour later, a satisfied and tired Sungmin was back in his bed with one thought on his mind.

_Whoever Kyuhyun is, he doesn’t stand a chance against me._

 

Over the next few days, Sungmin was beginning to think that Kyuhyun was unrelenting when it came to their lessons. 

Who knew that by practising vocal techniques, it could be so tiring? Especially when you have a perfectionist for a teacher. The amount of times that Kyuhyun has randomly stopped playing the keyboard to just stare at him until Sungmin would figured out what he’d done wrong. 

This was one of those times.

Sungmin could feel his frustration and irritation rising as he tried to escape the piercing, dark eyes that were coming from Kyuhyun. He was sore and tired from his martial arts practise, and doing this lesson wasn’t helping his mood one bit. 

He glared at the male. “What did I do wrong now?” he tried not to snap, but he couldn’t help the words from sounding it.

Kyuhyun leaned back in his chair and just continued to stare at him, which caused Sungmin to bristle at the unrelenting gaze.

“Think it through, what didn’t you do?” Kyuhyun calmly asked him, unbothered by the tension that was rolling from him.

Sungmin drew a blank, which only caused him to get further irritated. “I don’t know! You’re my tutor, you’re supposed to be helping me, not patronising me.” This time he snapped the words and threw the lyrics away from him.

He held his head in his hands as he tried to calm down his anger, and moaned quietly at the pain that came from his ribs. He was so focused on controlling his breathing; he’d failed to hear Kyuhyun stand or move.

He only realised the male had done so when cold hands pressed against his sides.

The air that he was controlling gasped out at the unexpected contact, and Sungmin froze as Kyuhyun’s hands slowly, but carefully, felt his ribs. 

He hissed in pain when Kyuhyun’s hand pressed against the tender spot on his right side.

“How do you expect to work when you have an injury?” Kyuhyun’s voice was right beside Sungmin’s right ear. 

He didn’t know if that was the main reason why he couldn’t catch his breath, or because Kyuhyun’s hand was massaging his injured area.

“It’s not stopping me from working,” Sungmin whispered and shivered when Kyuhyun’s left hand moved to the middle of his spine. 

He moaned as Kyuhyun pressed both hands into him, and he blushed red at the sound.

“Your pain isn’t allowing you to use your diaphragm properly. You should be breathing from here,” Kyuhyun pressed his right hand to just under his ribs, “and not from here.” His hand moved from under his ribs, to the centre of his chest.

“We’ll leave the vocal training alone for now, just until your ribs are better. In the meantime, we’ll focus on loosening your jaw; you still have too much tension there, and also your diction.” Kyuhyun’s voice slipped slowly away from him, and Sungmin dumbly sat there as he watched Kyuhyun go back to his seat.

 _What just happened?_ He thought to himself and snapped to attention at Kyuhyun’s question.

“Shall we start?” 

 

Kyuhyun watched as the male moved his tongue around his mouth in a circle eight times in both directions. 

Sungmin was reading the sheet music that Kyuhyun had given him while he was doing his exercises, so Kyuhyun was left free to stare hungrily at the moving mouth. 

“Four now,” he ordered as he watched Sungmin finished, and smirked at the groan he got in return. 

If Sungmin wanted his jaw to be free of tension so that he could sing without it sounding stiff, he needed to do these exercises.

Kyuhyun’s pulse jumped at the thought of the other exercise he could be getting the male to do so that would guarantee a tension-free jaw.

“Faster,” he muttered, and he almost groaned along with Sungmin.

 _Patience,_ he told himself, just as Sungmin finished and started massaged his aching jaw.

_Soon everything will fall into place._


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few weeks, the tutoring lessons he had with Kyuhyun were starting to pay off. He was already hitting notes he would’ve usually broken on. Not only was his grades and his knowledge of music were growing, so was the relationship that he had with his tutor.

At first, their relationship was awkward and mostly silent. Then gradually, the silence began to break away as Sungmin was able to relax around Kyuhyun, who started to become more vocal during their lessons. Instead of just talking to correct or advice Sungmin on something, Kyuhyun began to ask Sungmin about his day at school, what he liked to do and such. 

They became somewhat like friends.

Even Eunhyuk was growing to like the tutor. They’d met after a few sessions. Eunhyuk, completely forgetting that Sungmin had a lesson with Kyuhyun, barged into Sungmin’s room and promptly froze at seeing his brother bent over and singing a high note. 

When questioned on the bizarre exercise, Kyuhyun simply replied with, “His Larynx needs to be high in order to get the note, bending over while singing the note helps him find where the placement of his Larynx needs to be.” 

Eunhyuk decided it was best to just nod and agree, even though he didn’t have a clue what the male meant. 

That very same night, Eunhyuk was full of questions about his brother’s tutor. He decided that while Kyuhyun still looked a little bit like a geek, the male had a certain...charm about him. 

Sungmin used Eunhyuk’s words, and twisted them to sound like his brother was beginning to crush on his teacher. 

Needless to say, Eunhyuk fought back.

The next time Kyuhyun was tutoring Sungmin, Eunhyuk used that chance to get even with Sungmin, by turning it around and making it seem that it was Sungmin crushing on the tutor.

That was the first time the brothers actually saw and heard Kyuhyun laugh; they were both entranced by the light sound.

It was also on that day when Sungmin, begrudgingly, realised he did have some sort of crush on the male.

 

“Are you coming out tonight, then?” Sungmin turned from searching his locker, to glance at the speaker behind him.

Standing behind him was a broad and stocky male. His face wasn’t harsh looking, but neither was it sweet. The male had a well known reputation of being the bad guy, and while he half-arsed the majority of his studies, he poured his all into martial arts.

He also loved to push Sungmin’s boundaries.

Sungmin shook his head while packing the stuff he needed for his next lesson into his bag. “Kangin, I told you that I can’t drink.” He reminded the male while shutting his locker before locking it.

He turned to face the displeased expression on the Kangin’s face. “Come on, Min, it’s a Friday. You haven’t been out with the lads for weeks now.”

Sungmin rolled his eyes at the whinge in the male’s voice, and started towards the stairs that would lead him to his next lesson.

Kangin followed, all the while burning his disapproving gaze into Sungmin. 

“Where is the Sungmin that would go out and party with the rest of us, get intoxicated, and maybe pull someone?” Kangin kindly ticked of his words with his fingers, and Sungmin narrowed his eyes at the latter reminder.

“He’s decided to be a good boy and study the thing he wants to make his life out of. Kinda what you should be doing instead of partying all the time.” Kangin waved a dismissive hand at his words and Sungmin shook his head in annoyance.

“I know exactly what I’m doing. I’m going to enjoy my youth before joining the army to become a man.” When Kangin said the word man, he even pushed out his chest in an attempt to look manly.

It made Sungmin snort in amusement.

Kangin smirked and bumped his shoulder against Sungmin’s, causing the male to lose his walking pace and knock into a first year girl. He apologised profusely, while Kangin snickered behind him at his flustered words. 

When the unlucky girl escaped, Sungmin snapped to face an amused Kangin.

“I can’t wait for the army to vanish your immaturity.” He growled before shoving past Kangin to enter the room behind the male.

He smiled and nodded his head in welcome to his classmates before taking his seat near the back.

“Just tell your boyfriend that your voice will be fine to hit those notes the next time you see him!” To Sungmin’s immense mortification, Kangin had shouted that from the doorway to the classroom while sporting a massive smirk.

The pencil that Sungmin had gotten from his bag snapped as he glared at his so-called mate.

With his face red and boiling hot, Sungmin ignored the curious stares and whispers that were coming from his peers, and mouthed his words at the smirking male, “Immature bastard.”

 

The sky was beginning to darken. Not that Kyuhyun minded or anything. He wasn’t scared of what sometimes happens when the cover of night comes. 

He sighed heavily as he walked past the humans bustling about the city. 

Unlike him, they were at a bigger risk than he was. If worse came to worse, he would end up bumping into another spirit that would either try to harass him because they were lonely or bored, or they would become territorial. 

Kyuhyun was lucky. He never seemed to meet many spirits, so his encounters were small.

The ones he had met were nice and civil. He’d only met two or three that were threatening. The first time was not long after his death. The second was when he had been a spirit for roughly four years, and then the third time was when he met the spirit that tormented Sungmin and Eunhyuk. He wouldn’t really class the third one as threatening; the male spirit was all manifestation and no physical action. 

He recognised an elderly woman spirit and smiled at her in greeting. She lived a few streets away from Sungmin’s home. She was nice. She would sometimes visit Kyuhyun when everyone was at work and school. She was also the first to thank him for getting rid of the male spirit.

His steps slowed as he noticed that the woman was heading towards him and he raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

“Hello, Kyuhyun dear, it’s been awhile since we last saw each other. Are you and your house doing well?” she smiled at him warmly and Kyuhyun couldn’t stop the answering smile from forming.

“We’re doing well, Mrs Yong. How have you and yours been?” he was always amused at how she would refer to Sungmin’s house to being his. 

Her smile grew into a one that was full of pride and adoration, and her voice clearly echoed her smile. “They are now blessed with a beautiful and healthy baby girl. You should come and see her sometime.” 

Kyuhyun frowned softly. “I’m not really good with babies.” He noticed the dip in her expression and rushed to change his direction. “I’ll come see her when she’s able to stay awake,” he promised, and smiled when Mrs Yong beamed.

“She’s such a cutie pie. She’s going to be breaking hearts when she is older.” Kyuhyun chuckled softly at that. “But that’s not what I came over to speak to you about. I’ve just seen your human leave your house not too long ago. There were a fair number of them, all of whom were males.” She paused to take in Kyuhyun’s reaction.

He didn’t fail to give her one.

His expression darkened. He had a good idea of which one of ‘his’ humans were leaving at this time of the evening. “Sungmin?” he clarified, and when she nodded her head slowly, he sucked in a calm breath.

“I think he’s going out with Kangin again.” She trailed off as her face scrunched up in disapproval. “That boy is no good. I know the spirit that lives across from him. The things that spirit as seen and heard, well, I don’t like the thought of Sungmin being like that.” 

Kyuhyun wholeheartedly agreed.

During the time he’d stayed with the family, he’d witnessed the antics that Sungmin and his choice of friends got up to. Back then, he just frowned and would tut in disapproval. 

But now, now that he’d started his game of making Sungmin his, he was furious.

“Thank you, Mrs Yong. It looks like I have a human to tail.” Kyuhyun growled out and bowed, before turning and heading towards the direction of Sungmin’s home. 

He didn’t hear her goodbye, but he felt it slip over his shoulders in a comforting hug.

He closed his eyes as he let the older woman’s comfort soak into him. He sucked in a deep, cold breath and opened his dark eyes.

He had his prey to find.

 

The pounding and vibrating bass made it feel like it was part of Sungmin. He had his eyes closed as the pulsating rhythm of the club’s music made his body move fluidly. His eyes opened just as a red beam of light swept over him and the club, he closed his eyes again and sighed in contentment.

Kangin was right. He’d been missing out.

He’d eventually caved to Kangin and his other friends’ whining. He’d then spent the rest of the afternoon worrying about what Kyuhyun had told him. Kyuhyun had made it clear that singing and drinking were not made for each other. If Sungmin was going to drink, he wasn’t to sing. 

He was dreading the confrontation that would happen during tomorrow’s lesson. 

He was already slightly tipsy, and the alcohol in his system was making his thoughts about a certain male, dangerous. He pictured Kyuhyun being here with him, on the dance floor, with his hands on his hips as they both would grind smoothly with the pace of the music. Sungmin would have his arms looped loosely around the taller male’s neck and he’d breathe in Kyuhyun’s dark, husky scent.

Hands touched his hips and he snapped his eyes open, half anticipating for his fantasy to come true, the other half, wondering who was making a pass at him. 

A man, much older than himself, stared down at him. His expression was open to what he was feeling, and Sungmin shuddered at the lust that was staring back at him.

The male leaned down so that he could whisper into his ear, “Shouldn’t you be at home, being a good boy and studying?”

Sungmin rolled his eyes at the comment and he tilted his head so he could whisper back, “If I’m just a ‘boy’ to your eyes, then I’m sure the way you’re looking at me can be classed as being a pervert.” The hands on his hips tightened, and Sungmin tried to hold in the groan of pleasure that lit up at the action. 

The club spun suddenly and Sungmin found himself with his back against the stranger’s chest. The male moved Sungmin’s hips to move along with his own, and he stilled when the male’s lips ghosted over his damp neck. 

He shuddered at the tickling feeling. 

“You like to play games?” the man whispered, and Sungmin swallowed deeply at the various scenarios that flooded his mind.

The male’s lips fixated on a spot on his neck, and before he could call out a warning, the male began to suck and nip at his neck.

He jolted at the sensation and his half lidded eyes snapped open in surprise. He focused his eyes, and tried to move from the male’s grip, only to stop when the male tightened his hold on him.

“Let me go,” he warned, the alcohol induced lust was fading as his body started to tense as the man refused to listen to him.

“What are you going to do?” The man taunted. “If you make a scene, the bouncers will come sniffing. If you do that, I’ll tell them that you’re underage.” The man’s words were once again whispered into his ear, but whereas before they were lustful, now they were threatening.

Sungmin felt his eyes narrow, and his body started to pump with adrenaline.

“Second warning, let me go.” He punctuated the last three words with his own threat.

He felt the male smirk against his neck in reply.

He delivered his last warning. “Third, and last warning, let me go.” 

“What is a high school kid like you going to do?” the male idly questioned while tightening his grip on Sungmin’s hips painfully.

Sungmin smirked at the question and brought his hands up to cradle the stranger’s face. 

He turned to look over his shoulder and stared, innocently, into the amused eyes. 

“This,” he whispered. His hands snatched a hold of the male’s slightly sweaty hair and yanked the male’s head down while bring his own knee up. He smashed his knee into the male’s stunned face and shoved the male away from him. Off balance and in pain, he stumbled into the other dancers on the floor. 

By the time the stranger started to yell, whilst trying to stop his nose from pouring with blood, Sungmin was already saying goodbye to Kangin and his friends. Kangin and his friends tried to leave with him, but seeing how agitated he was, they accepted that he wanted to leave alone. 

He easily escaped the club, and started the walk home through the city. His hand brushed the mark on his neck that the stranger had given him, and grimaced in disgust. Not only did he have to explain it to his nosey brother, but also to his parents whom were not fond of how he used to spend his time. 

He felt his stomach sink at the thought of the other person who would find out about his...shenanigans. 

He wasn’t looking forward for tomorrow, that’s for sure.

 

“No, I told you, a stupid – underage - might I add, kid smacked me in the face.” Kyuhyun watched with twisted lips and black eyes as Sungmin’s molester tried to pin the blame on his human. 

The bouncer could only promise for a sweep of the club, but if the kid was already gone, then there was nothing he could do. 

Kyuhyun smirked, of course Sungmin was gone. He’d seen the male slip from the club from where he’d been standing watching him. He had been standing there, seething, as his human was held and marked by another man.

Oh yeah, Kyuhyun had been watching alright.

The bouncer slipped away from them then, and they were left alone on the side of the club that was somewhat quiet and isolated. 

In Kyuhyun’s eyes, it was perfect for what he was about to do to the piece of trash in front of him.

The human in front of him was cursing his human, and Kyuhyun didn’t take it too well at hearing Sungmin been called a slut.

“You know he didn’t, in anyway, encourage you to grope him.” He darkly spoke and relished in the surprise and confusion that spawned on the male’s face.

The male brought a hand up to his chest, an act he didn’t seem to realise he was doing. “I didn’t know anyone else was here.” The male spoke lightly, his surprise still evident. 

Kyuhyun stepped closer so that the male could see him a bit better in the club’s scattered lights. Kyuhyun watched as the male raked his eyes over his body, and gripped onto the snarl that threatened to leave him.

Surprise gone, the male finally realised what Kyuhyun had spoken to him. “How would you know? You weren’t even there.” His body immediately turned defensive, as did his tone.

Kyuhyun took another step towards the male. The lighting was still poor, so his face still remained hidden.

“I think you will find I was there. You were dancing almost on the outside of the dance floor, not too far or too close from the bar.” Kyuhyun took another step; the male took a step back, his body followed its instinct at the predatory tone in Kyuhyun’s voice.

“You were dancing directly underneath the balcony railing, right where I was standing, watching.” Kyuhyun stepped closer to the male, and felt his eyes light up when the male’s back made contact with the wall behind him.

“How do I know that he didn’t want it?” he asked the male as he remained silent, and leaned in so that the light hitting hit his face. Kyuhyun grinned in sadistic pleasure at the fear that began to leak from the male.

He knew what the male was seeing. His usual brown eyes were now an inky black that crept into the whites of his eyes and covered the pure colour. His pale skin looked sinister in the lighting, and in contrast of his eyes, he looked like the spirit that he was.

“Ask me how I know, human.” Kyuhyun demanded.

The male whimpered, and Kyuhyun caught the acrid scent of urine that leaked into the air.

“How?” came the shaking word, and Kyuhyun closed his eyes as he pushed the sounds of the club from his senses and focused on the human in front of him.

He smirked at the way the human’s heart was tripping over itself in fear.

He lets the words slip from his lips and into the human’s mind. “Because, you foul human, he is mine.” Kyuhyun opened his eyes to stare deeply into terrified ones, and simply stated, “And I don’t share.” 

For one second, Kyuhyun feels sad at the dull and blank look that comes across the human’s face, but as he scrubs the memory of meeting, smelling, and touching Sungmin from the human’s mind, he loses the sadness. When he walks away from the disoriented male, he has only one thought on his mind.

_He’s lucky only to lose a memory and not his life tonight._

Kyuhyun slips through the crowd and exits the club. The night air is lost on him, since he isn’t in his solid form. But still, he can imagine the soothing sensation that the cool air would have brought in contrast to the stuffy air inside.

As he begins to walk home, a new thought comes to him and he clenches his fists tightly.

_I do not share, nor do I like to be disobeyed. My sweet and dear, sensual human, you are mine and you will know it very soon._


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday morning didn’t have to come as for as Sungmin was concerned. He’d be happy to skip the entire day and jump straight into Sunday or Monday. Or any other day that meant he didn’t have to see his tutor, Kyuhyun.

He basically hid in his room for the entire morning. Not ready to face his parent’s disapproval and having to explain the angry love bite on his neck. Eunhyuk then had tried to gain entrance to his room, which Sungmin promptly denied by slamming his whole body against the opening door. As they argued through the thick wood, Eunhyuk was angry at his supposed childish behaviour and Sungmin couldn’t help but agree. 

Not that he agreed out loud, but he still agreed regardless.

“Do you know what, Min? Screw you; you’re always making things more dramatic than they should be. What are you hiding? Black eye? Bitten lips? Love bite?” Eunhyuk listed in frustration and kicked the door from his side.

Sungmin sighed and surprised his younger brother by opening the door.

He watched as his brother warily entered his room – like he was expecting Sungmin to dropkick him. Sungmin didn’t bother to close the door; his parents had already gone to work. 

Eunhyuk immediately searched his body with curious eyes.

“So...where is it?” he asked as he failed to find whatever he was looking for.

Sungmin rolled his eyes and headed towards his neatly made bed. “I didn’t let you in here to gawk at me; I let you in to talk to you about what happened last night.”

Eunhyuk followed him and climbed onto his bed. “What happened last night?” he asked in confusion and Sungmin told him about the male that refused to let him go, and how he ended up smashing the stranger’s face into his knee.

Eunhyuk touched the angry mark on his neck and Sungmin flinched at the touch.

“Jesus, Min. Anything could’ve happened!” his brother exploded and Sungmin sighed softly.

“I know, but it didn’t. That’s the main thing. There’s no use in thinking about what could’ve happened, because nothing did.” He reigned in his brother’s explosion and put him back onto the right track.

“And you walked home alone.” Eunhyuk groaned in frustration and anger. 

“We don’t live that far away, and you know I’m capable of handling myself. The incident in the club is proof of that.” Sungmin argued.

Eunhyuk grabbed his pillow and threw it at him. “You think that because you know martial arts that you’re invincible, but you’re not, Min. You can still get hurt.” 

Sungmin yanked the pillow from his face and glared at his brother. “I know I can still get hurt, idiot. I’m not that delusional to think that, just because I know how to fight, means I’m never going to get hurt. It means that I’m confident so that when I do get hurt, the other person does as well.”

Eunhyuk deflated at that.

They were silent for a few minutes, until Eunhyuk sighed softly, “I’m not an idiot. I just worry about my big brother.”

Sungmin smiled at him with a look of tenderness that made his younger sibling squirm in embarrassment.

“Aww, Hyuk, I didn’t know you cared so much for your big brother.” Sungmin teased and laughed when another pillow smacked him in the face.

He felt his bed dip as Eunhyuk got off whilst grumbling to himself, “Don’t expect me to be the clinging brother because that isn’t going to happen.”

Sungmin rolled his eyes at the comment and watched as his brother began to walk away from him.

Eunhyuk turned to say something to him, but was interrupted by the sound of their doorbell ringing. 

Both males froze at the sound.

Before Eunhyuk knew what was happening, Sungmin was shoving him out of the way, down the corridor, and towards the stairs.

“What the hell?!” Eunhyuk yelped as he nearly went head-first down the stairs.

“Tell Kyuhyun I’m not well, and that I can’t take today’s lesson.” Sungmin pleaded quietly so that Kyuhyun couldn’t hear him.

“What?” Eunhyuk snapped as he fought Sungmin’s grip. “No! You need these lessons, so have them!” Eunhyuk fought back and as Sungmin lost his grip on his brother, Eunhyuk promptly ran through the kitchen door, and no doubt, out into the backyard.

“Hyuk!” he whispered furiously as he stood alone at the bottom of the stairs.

When he heard the sound of the back door being slammed shut, he let out a few curses that involved Eunhyuk losing something very special. The doorbell stopped ringing, and Sungmin had a split second of hope, before the sound of a fist knocking on the door came.

Sungmin quickly messed up his hair, rubbed his eyes so that they burned and watered, and then he checked to see if they were red in the mirror that was beside the front door.

Once satisfied, he opened the door mid knock.

“Sungmin?” Kyuhyun questioned as he took in Sungmin’s slouched form and messy appearance.

“Hey, I’m not feeling too good today. Would it be okay to cancel today’s lesson?” Sungmin gruffly and tiredly asked. He even faked a dry cough and rested his head against the door.

But he should’ve known that Kyuhyun wouldn’t have listened.

“Let’s get you steamed. We don’t want your voice to suffer, do we?” Kyuhyun asked lightly as he gently pushed Sungmin backwards so that he could enter.

Sungmin felt his brain start to panic as Kyuhyun shut the door. He trailed after the taller male like a lost puppy into the kitchen, and watched as Kyuhyun began to search his cupboards.

“Do you own any big, deep bowls?” Kyuhyun called as he bent to search the lower cupboards.

Sungmin directed him to the right area and watched as Kyuhyun filled up the kettle and flicked the switch.

“You might as well go up; it won’t take too long to fix this up.” Kyuhyun offered and made a shooing motion with his hand.

Sungmin tried not run back up to his room. 

He ran his hands through his hair as he tried to think up a plan to get rid of Kyuhyun before the male noticed that Sungmin wasn’t even ill. The creaking of his stairs alerted him to Kyuhyun’s coming presence and hurled himself onto his bed. 

He just say managed to mess up his bed, when Kyuhyun slowly entered his room with a tray that held a steaming bowl of water and a towel draped over his shoulder.

“Have you steamed before?” Kyuhyun asks as he carefully sits on Sungmin’s bed, and placed the tray on the floor beside his feet.

Sungmin shook his head and Kyuhyun nodded before reaching for him, causing Sungmin to jerk backwards in shock.

He thought he’d seen Kyuhyun’s eyes darken, but when he blinked, the male was staring at him with confusion. 

And to Sungmin’s horror, hurt. 

“I was just going to bring you to the edge so that it’ll be easier.” Kyuhyun slowly spoke and Sungmin felt like such a prick for doing this to the male.

He shuffled wordlessly to the edge of his bed and once his feet rested on floor, Kyuhyun brought the tray from off the floor, and placed it over Sungmin’s lap. Without saying anything, he gently tipped Sungmin’s head so that it was bent over the steam, and he felt the towel that Kyuhyun brought cover his head.

He could still feel Kyuhyun’s hand on the back of his head; it felt like his hand was trying to cradle him. 

“Stay like this, and breathe nice and gently for five minutes. It’ll help to open you up and soothe.” Kyuhyun told him and Sungmin nodded his head slightly as he began to do what he was told.

With the towel acting as a curtain, he was able to stop pretending that he was ill. He relaxed over the bowl of steam, but after a while, Sungmin began to grow bored.

“Stop fidgeting.” Kyuhyun scolded him as he began to tap his foot.

Sungmin frowned and tried to calculate how long he’d been doing this for, and failed.

“How much longer?” he asked and shook his head slightly to get rid of the forming beads of sweat that lined along his forehead.

“How much longer are you going to pretend you’re ill?” Kyuhyun’s tone was low, and Sungmin instantly stopped.

Thankful for the towel acting as a curtain, he could feel his eyes and mouth widen in surprise and panic.

“What do you mean?” he whispered and flinched when the towel was ripped off his head.

He blinked furiously to get his vision used to the bright light again, and turned to look at Kyuhyun, only to swallow at the expression he saw. 

“Sungmin, what did I tell you about drinking and singing?” Kyuhyun idly asked him, and Sungmin repeated what he had been told.

“Drinking before a singing lesson or singing in general, will cause your throat to dry out, and make it hard for your vocal cords to work.” Sungmin repeated.

Kyuhyun grabbed the tray and placed it on the floor, away from them.

“Then tell me why I can hear it in your voice this morning, even though I’ve told you not to do so.” Sungmin felt his annoyance prickle at the tone that Kyuhyun was using with him.

“I didn’t drink much, Kyuhyun. My throat isn’t that bad.” He matched his tone to the one that Kyuhyun had been using, and this time, he definitely saw the male’s eyes darken.

He glanced at the window as the sun was covered by the clouds, before looking back at Kyuhyun’s emotionless face.

He jumped in shock at how close the male had silently moved towards him.

“I expect you to obey my rules, Sungmin. After all, I am here to help you.” Sungmin couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine at Kyuhyun’s low and husky voice.

It brought vivid images to Sungmin’s mind that weren’t appropriate now or ever. Vivid images of Kyuhyun using that same tone while whispering into his ear, before nipping at his ear lobe and leaving feather, light kisses down his sensitive neck.

Sungmin forced his brain to cooperate with the situation, away from inappropriate thoughts about his crush, and made eye contact with Kyuhyun once again.

“Like I said earlier, we should’ve cancelled the lesson.” Sungmin reminded him. “Maybe you should listen to what your student tells you instead of ignoring them.”

They fought their silent battle via their eyes. Kyuhyun was unrelenting and Sungmin was starting to waver as the need to blink became more and more demanding. Eventually, Sungmin was the one to cave, his eyes rapidly blinking the dry, itchiness feeling away.

“This is your lesson today. Don’t disobey me, because next time, I will punish you.” Sungmin jumped at the feel, and sound, of Kyuhyun whispering into his ear.

His whole body shuddered at the warning in the male’s voice, and Sungmin was horrified when he felt his groin respond to Kyuhyun’s words. He nearly sank with relief when he felt Kyuhyun pull away from him and stand from his bed. 

He didn’t look as Kyuhyun grabbed his things and silently left his room. He waited until he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing before letting out a shaky sigh.

“I’m so screwed,” he moaned as he lightly touched his ear. He could still feel Kyuhyun’s breath against his skin.

He wondered how his parents would react if they found out that he wished to sleep with his music tutor.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyuhyun was pleased with his progression. Over the past few weeks he had stepped up his ‘innocent’ teasing and started making his interest in Sungmin more apparent. 

Sungmin, as he expected, was following his game plan perfectly. 

Every time Kyuhyun corrected his posture, he would make sure that his fingers traced the bare skin of Sungmin’s neck whilst dragging his hand sensually down the male’s back. Kyuhyun would smirk in satisfaction at the sharp intake of air Sungmin would make whilst stiffening his body. This only resulted in Kyuhyun scolding him, and he would begin to massage the stiffness from Sungmin’s shoulders. 

Even though he was satisfied with the progression he’s made, he was beginning to get bored. He was starting to crave a different approach. Instead of just teasing Sungmin, he now wanted to start making his interest more known. 

He wanted to make Sungmin his, so what better way is there to start by coming for Sungmin whilst he slept.

Kyuhyun gazed down at the sleeping form and tilted his head slightly. His eyes travelled hungrily over the body that was half in, half out of the blanket. The soft, boxer covered thighs that were shown to him made his hands itch with desire to grab and grope. 

Sungmin’s stomach was on show due to the black vest he was wearing had ridden up during his sleep. Kyuhyun hummed in appreciation of the soft curves that resembled Sungmin’s abs. He never liked the muscular type, he preferred softness over harshness.

Well, in physicality at least. 

Kyuhyun silently knelt down so that his hips were in line with the bed, and wondered where he should start. 

Kyuhyun’s eyes were travelling up and down the male’s body once again, when Sungmin began to move. Kyuhyun paused and watched Sungmin’s body intently. His reward was a nice one; it came in the form of Sungmin’s hips rolling slightly. 

Kyuhyun felt his eyes darken slightly as he very gently reached out and lifted the duvet off from Sungmin’s groin. His hand tightly clenched the duvet when he saw the outline of Sungmin’s erection. He raked his eyes back up towards Sungmin’s face, and he noticed the flush that wasn’t there a few minutes ago. 

He discarded the duvet away from Sungmin’s body, and licked his lips in anticipation just as Sungmin let out a tiny, breathless moan which was accompanied by a slight roll of his hips.

Kyuhyun’s eyes darkened further at what he heard in the breathless moan.

When Sungmin moaned his name again, it was because of the light kiss he had placed on the inside of Sungmin’s thigh.

_If you think what is inside your head is good,_ just wait until I take over, Kyuhyun thought as he inched closer to where Sungmin’s boxers lay.

 

Sungmin gasped at the cold breath that hit his thigh, and it sent a shock of pleasure straight to his groin. He knew he was dreaming, but god did it feel real, so real that Sungmin never wanted to wake up. 

Inside his dream, he was exactly where he was in reality, in his bedroom lying on his bed. But instead of sleeping, he had been studying with Kyuhyun, but it wasn’t music he was studying; rather it was Kyuhyun studying him. Kyuhyun’s bizarre coldness disappeared from his thigh and re-appeared at his neck. Kyuhyun began to softly nip at his neck, and Sungmin’s hips jolted in response. He opened his eyes that had closed when Kyuhyun’s hand had begun to play on the inside of his thigh, dangerously close to his growing erection, to see that Kyuhyun was lying on his side while Sungmin lay on his back. Kyuhyun’s eyes were black, and Sungmin couldn’t take his eyes away from the unusual gaze.

“What do you want, Min?” Kyuhyun whispered, and Sungmin shuddered at the sensuality in the male’s voice.

Sungmin wanted a lot of things from the male, but he just couldn’t get his mouth to work.

Kyuhyun leaned back in, and Sungmin tilted his head to give him more room as he began to kiss and suck at his neck. 

“Come on, Min. Tell me.” Kyuhyun bit his neck and Sungmin moaned.

“Touch me,” he whispered desperately, and ignored the blush that was beginning to grow over his cheeks.

“Touch you where?” Kyuhyun asked, and Sungmin whined when the male pulled away from his ministrations.

Sungmin reached out and grabbed the back of Kyuhyun’s head, and dragged him down towards his face. He frowned when Kyuhyun stopped him from smashing their lips together.

“You said touch, not kiss.” Kyuhyun scolded, and Sungmin gasped in surprised at how fast the male moved. One second he was lying against him, and the next he was straddling Sungmin’s thighs. 

“Do you want me to touch here?” Kyuhyun asked as he brushed around Sungmin’s navel, and because of Kyuhyun’s icy skin, it made Sungmin jerk while shaking his head no.

Kyuhyun’s hands travelled away from his navel and downwards. 

“Here?” Kyuhyun asked him as his hand went past his boxers and rested on his thigh.

Sungmin groaned in frustration. 

“Now, that isn’t an answer, Min. Come on, tell me where you want my hand.” Kyuhyun demanded, and Sungmin covered his burning face as he whispered his answer.

“Hmm?” Kyuhyun hummed. “Sorry, I didn’t catch that.” Sungmin groaned at Kyuhyun’s teasing.

“Kyu, please,” he begged the male and saw through his fingers that the male was smirking.

“Here?” Kyuhyun’s hand travelled up towards where his straining erection was, but stopped as he ghosted over the bottom of his boxers.

“You’re such a tease,” Sungmin growled and Kyuhyun chuckled darkly at his words.

“Then why don’t you do something about it?” Kyuhyun dared, and Sungmin locked eyes with Kyuhyun’s dark ones.

Without breaking eye contact, his hand slipped down and grabbed a hold of Kyuhyun’s teasing hand and placed it where he wanted it in the first place. Kyuhyun smiled in approval and rewarded him by pulling down his boxers and touching his erection.

Sungmin’s eyes fluttered shut as Kyuhyun began a gentle rhythm. His hips slowly beginning to rock along with Kyuhyun’s movements and he let a small groan of impatience slip free at the slow speed that Kyuhyun was going.

His lips moved to say the demand that was on the tip of his tongue, but he clamped down and settled for a long groan, which broke off as his eyes snapped open when Kyuhyun’s cold hand stopped moving.

“Why don’t you say it?” Kyuhyun wondered as his nails traced the skin near the base of his erection. 

Sungmin shuddered at the tickling sensation and felt his blush that had begun to recede, return. “Do you get off by embarrassing people?” he questioned as he refused to look and give into Kyuhyun’s demands.

He felt Kyuhyun shift and as he glanced down to see why, he froze when he saw what Kyuhyun was doing. Cold puffs of air ghosted over him, and he tensed as Kyuhyun finger moved to circle the base of his cock before going higher. 

Kyuhyun stared up at him. “First time?” he questioned, and Sungmin thought he heard a note of sarcasm in the male’s voice. He pushed that thought away and shook his head no. For some strange reason, he felt ashamed of his past endeavours, especially when Kyuhyun’s eyes narrowed, and a look of annoyance past over his face.

“From now on, no other person is allowed to touch you.” Kyuhyun growled and Sungmin gasped in surprise at his words, and also because of the bite of coldness of Kyuhyun’s mouth.

Kyuhyun wasted no time in getting started. He had Sungmin moaning and biting his hand to keep himself quiet as Kyuhyun began to work his cock inch by inch down his throat.

“Oh, fuck,” Sungmin hoarsely cried when Kyuhyun began to hum softly, the vibration of the sound slamming into his aching cock. He squeaked in surprise at the cold pinch to his vest covered nipples, and slapped the hand away. Kyuhyun grabbed a hold of his hand and pinned it to the bed, whilst his other hand came to resume what he had been doing. 

Sungmin couldn’t sacrifice his other hand that was currently smothering the sounds he was making, so he was forced to have Kyuhyun torment his sensitive nipples. And Because of that, Sungmin didn’t last long.

He attempted to get away from the male’s mouth, but Kyuhyun refused to let him go. 

“Kyu, I’m going to-” he stuttered and sucked in a breath when Kyuhyun began to move faster, forcing his release to come faster.

He broke his skin on his hand as he bit down to prevent the sound of his release from escaping. His hips stuttered to a halt as Kyuhyun slowly stopping sucking his release away. His eyes were already drooping as he stared down at the glistening black eyes.

“You are mine,” Kyuhyun’s whispered words lingered, as his dream with Kyuhyun faded away.

 

When Sungmin woke up the next morning, he noticed that his right hand was sore, and was surprised to see a bruise in the form of a bite there. Still half asleep, he pushed it to the back of his mind as he dragged himself downstairs for breakfast. 

He saw that Eunhyuk was already up and eating his cereal with a note lying on the table next to him. Sungmin grunted in greeting as he made his way to the toaster to make his breakfast.

“Mum won’t be home till late, she’s asked us to make dinner tonight.” His brother informs him, and Sungmin nodded his head while he waited for his bread to become toast. He doesn’t pay any attention to the tone that’s in his brother’s voice. He doesn’t even notice the way that Eunhyuk refuses to look at him as he brings his toast over to sit at the table.

He only notices that something is wrong with his sibling by the flush that’s covering his cheeks.

“Something wrong, Hyuk?” he questioned as he bit into buttered covered toast.

Eunhyuk shook his head rapidly and grabbed for his glass of strawberry milk, taking a long drink with his eyes avoiding a suspicious Sungmin.

He waits till Eunhyuk decides to breathe again, and places his almost empty glass back onto the table. 

“You suck at lying,” he dryly points out, and Eunhyuk glares at him before avoiding Sungmin’s gaze once again.

“Hyuk,” he growls, and Eunhyuk’s face turns beetroot. 

“Don’t make that sound,” Eunhyuk pleads, and Sungmin raises an eyebrow in confusion.

“Why?” he questions as Eunhyuk starts to fidget in discomfort.

He silently waits for his brother to answer his question, and raises his bruised hand to continue eating his toast. Eunhyuk stares at his hand with wide eyes and Sungmin frowns as he chews.

“You did that?” Eunhyuk warily asks, and Sungmin shrugs his shoulders, which prompts his younger brother to stare at him in disbelief. “You don’t know?”

“Hyuk, I’m stilling trying to wake up here,” Sungmin notifies his sibling as he takes a drink from his glass of water he’d brought with him.

Eunhyuk eyes are comically wide. “You were asleep when you did it?” he whispered and Sungmin stares at his sibling that’s acting weird.

“Obviously, since it was night time,” he retorted. “Why are you being weird this morning?” he sighed as he picked up another slice of toast.

“I think you would be if you heard your older brother moaning during the early hours of this morning,” Eunhyuk snapped, and Sungmin choked on the piece of toast he’d just swallowed.

When he was able to breathe again, he snapped, “What the hell are you talking about?” 

Eunhyuk raised his hands up in defence. “Whatever you were dreaming, it was hot enough that I heard you from my room, which is two doors down from yours.”

Sungmin felt his cheeks heat up at his brother’s words. “You’re lying,” his voice shook as his brain started to wake up and begin to drag little bits of last night’s dream back to him.

He hid his face and groaned in mortification as he remembered what and who he had dreamt about. 

“So...was he good?” Eunhyuk cautiously asked and scrambled from his chair at the dangerous look that Sungmin gave him.

“Get to school,” Sungmin ordered as Eunhyuk gave him a wide berth as he headed towards the kitchen door.

“Kyuhyun must have been good. Now, you just have to ask him in reality so that you can bite him next time and not yourself.”

Eunhyuk was already racing from the room as Sungmin lunged from his chair to murder his brother.

 

“So, you had a wet dream?” Kangin asked with amusement flavouring his words and Sungmin glared at him whilst mouthing at him to be quiet.

They were currently in study hall, bored out their brains. Sungmin had completed his assignments, whilst Kangin had started to annoy him about what he’d told the male that morning. 

Kangin snorted and shook his head. “Why haven’t you jumped him yet?” he enquired curiously, and Sungmin felt his cheeks heat up when the student in front of them tensed up.

“Shut up.” He growled, and ducked his head down to his work as the teacher on duty glanced his way.

A few peaceful seconds went by before something light bounced off his arm. He glanced to see a rolled up piece of paper and looked over to a smiling Kangin. 

Sungmin rolled his eyes and muttered “girl,” under his breath.

He unrolled the paper and sighed heavily at the handwriting: _Come on, there must be a reason why you haven’t made a move yet._

_There are plenty of reasons why. Wanna know the most obvious? He’s my tutor, and I’m pretty sure my parents won’t appreciate me lusting after him._ Sungmin quickly wrote his reply, rerolled the paper, and threw it back at his friend.

He didn’t appreciate the snort that came from Kangin before the paper landed once again on his desk.

Kangin had written: _Who says they have to know? You just want to fuck him, right? Or do you actually have feelings for him? Cos if so, then your parents shouldn’t be a problem._

_Honestly? I have no idea. All I know is that he’s constantly on my mind, and now he’s coming across into my dreams._ He sent the paper back.

Kangin returned it quicker this time. _Maybe, it’s because you haven’t been with anyone since that lass a few months ago? Why don’t we try to get you with someone?_

Sungmin recalled the memory of the girl, and shook his head slightly. The girl was nice and bright. Just like her name, Sunny. But even though their time together was alright, it only proved to him that he preferred males more than he did females. Also, the thought of him being with someone else made Kyuhyun’s voice from his dream echo back to him.

Sungmin was smiling as he wrote his reply, and when he sent it back to Kangin, he ignored the gagging noise his friend made. 

He let Kyuhyun’s echoing words slip from his lips.

“You are mine,” he whispered Kyuhyun’s words, and his spine tingled at the possession. 

 

Kyuhyun read Sungmin’s reply over Kangin’s shoulder and smiled to himself.

_It’s an itch that needs to be scratched, right? Why not get the person who is making me itch, do the scratching._

Kyuhyun raked his eyes over the male’s form, and when he heard Sungmin whisper his words from last night, his skin started to heat up, his hands itching to touch him again.

Kyuhyun couldn’t wait until he could be with him again.

 

It seemed from that night onwards, Kyuhyun haunted his dreams.

It also began to get to the point that he was growing excited at the mere thought of going to sleep, so that he could be with Kyuhyun. In his dreams, it was always Kyuhyun doing something to him, Sungmin was never allowed to touch him, and Kyuhyun never fucked him. 

It was always Kyuhyun teasing him, and after Sungmin begged him a few times, he would relieve him. 

Eunhyuk had gotten sick of mentioning how loud he was being, and just made his life even harder when Kyuhyun was around them. The amount of times he’s punished his sibling after Kyuhyun’s departure is ridiculous. And every chance he got, Eunhyuk told him that he was being ridiculous by not telling Kyuhyun about his crush.

This was one of those moments.

Kyuhyun was currently in his room, waiting for Sungmin to return with their bottles of water that they always had during their lessons, and Sungmin was currently arguing, quietly, with Eunhyuk who seemed to be in one of those moods where his goal in life was to annoy Sungmin to death.

Eunhyuk nicked one of the bottles from Sungmin’s arms as he closed the refrigerator’s door, and Sungmin spun to grab it with Eunhyuk literally dancing out of his way. 

“Hyuk,” Sungmin warned as he started to march slowly towards his irritating sibling.

“Is this one, Kyuhyun’s?” Eunhyuk teased and began to unscrew the bottle. Sungmin lunged for him, and Eunhyuk laughed as he easily evaded his brother. “I’m doing you a favour, Min,” Eunhyuk explained.

Sungmin gritted his teeth, and willed himself to keep his anger in so he that he didn’t alert Kyuhyun.

“How?” he asked as he monitored Eunhyuk’s movements, waiting for the chance so that he could seize his brother.

“If you only have one bottle, it means you have to share. By sharing, you’ll be indirectly kissing each other,” Eunhyuk teased, and Sungmin felt an all too familiar heat in his face.

“I don’t need my fifteen year-old brother helping me in this sort of situation,” Sungmin snapped.

“No, but I’m sick of hearing my eighteen year-old brother moan his crush’s name every night,” Eunhyuk deadpanned, causing Sungmin to snarl and launch himself at his brother.

Eunhyuk’s girly screams brought Kyuhyun running to the kitchen as Sungmin used both water bottles to drench his sibling, while Eunhyuk fought madly to escape from him.

“Guys, stop!” Kyuhyun called as he intervened in the pathetic water fight, and dragged Sungmin off Eunhyuk.

Sungmin shuddered at the feeling of the cold hands that were gripping his shoulders, and quickly shook the male’s hold off him. 

“Clean this up before you go to dance class,” he ordered his soaking sibling and stomped from the kitchen, Kyuhyun following closely behind him.

“Min,” Kyuhyun called from behind him as he stormed into his bedroom, his irritation caused by Eunhyuk still lingering.

“One of these days, he’ll push me and I’ll end up crippling him,” He fumed as he paced the length of his room.

Kyuhyun shook his head and closed his door. “It’s what siblings are meant to do,” he calmly told him and Sungmin scoffed in reply.

“I don’t do that with him!” he argued as threw his hands randomly and huffed at the amused smirk that was playing on Kyuhyun’s face. “Don’t laugh.”

“I never made a sound,” Kyuhyun retorted, and Sungmin groaned in exasperation. “You even sound like my brother.”

Kyuhyun shook his head at his behaviour, and Sungmin sighed and plonked himself onto his desk chair.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Kyuhyun broke it.

“What were you two arguing about?” he asked curiously, and without thinking, Sungmin gripped his arm rest at the question.

“Oh, nothing,” he replied and willed Kyuhyun to drop it.

He should’ve known that Kyuhyun wouldn’t drop it.

Kyuhyun quirked an eyebrow as he leaned against his door. “Really?” he asked, his voice slightly sarcastic, “because for the past two weeks, Eunhyuk always seems to do something to get you angry. Why is that?” 

Sungmin refuses to admit the truth, even though this seems like the perfect opportunity to do so.

“Like you said, it’s what siblings are supposed to do.” He lies and picks up the music book that lay on his desk. “Shall we start?” he asks as he opened the book to a random page.

“Sungmin,” Kyuhyun’s voice was low and very close, and Sungmin jolted in shock at how close the male had gotten without him noticing.

He hadn’t even heard him from the door to where he stood directly in front of him.

“How did you-?” he began to question put Kyuhyun surprised him yet again by kneeling down and pressing a finger to his lips.

“Don’t lie to me.” Kyuhyun warned lightly, and Sungmin’s eyes widened at the look that crawled into the male’s eyes.

His heart began to pound in hope, and fear.

 

Kyuhyun smiles tentatively at the look that sparkles in Sungmin’s eyes, and his finger trails lightly from Sungmin’s soft, pouty lips. He ignores the way Sungmin slightly leaned into his touch, and steeled his control.

_It’s a game,_ he reminds himself.

“Tell me,” he pleads instead, despite his desire to throw Sungmin onto the bed and sexually torture the truth from him. He could be cruel and use his ability of manipulating people. But for some reason, the idea of doing that to Sungmin made him feel nauseous. 

“I can’t,” Sungmin’s words trembled and Kyuhyun locked his eyes with the unconfident ones.

He wills for Sungmin to say the words that he needs to hear.

“Why not?” he breathes as his hand reaches up to stroke the smooth skin of Sungmin’s cheek.

Sungmin’s eyes flutter closed, and he leans into Kyuhyun’s touch. His eyes snap open when he realises what he’s doing, and he shoves his hands against Kyuhyun’s chest, sending him toppling onto his bottom in surprise.

“Min?” Kyuhyun tries to keep his frustration out of his voice. He was so close to getting what he wanted, he can’t blow it now by being impatient.

“Why are you like this?” Sungmin moans pathetically, and Kyuhyun watches as the male hide his face into his hands.

“Why am I like this?” he stresses the word ‘I’ as he repositions himself back onto his knees.

“You’re so demanding and wanting to fix everything,” Sungmin stated as he peaks through his hands to see Kyuhyun’s reaction.

Kyuhyun keeps his face neutral. “There’s something bothering you. Of course I want to help,” he explains and grasps the hands from Sungmin’s face to pull them away.

He almost misses Sungmin’s quiet words.

“You’re bothering me.”

Kyuhyun tightens his hands, and Sungmin freezes when he realises Kyuhyun had heard what he had said.

“I’m bothering you?” he asks calmly.

Sungmin’s eyes are wide with horror, and as Kyuhyun goes to stand, Sungmin reaches out for him, stopping his movement.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Sungmin quickly explains, and beneath his mask, Kyuhyun feels his smile of triumph about to grow.

“Then how did you mean it?” he demands quietly, and Sungmin stares up at with him desperate eyes.

He waits for Sungmin to gather his guts, and holds his breath as Sungmin opens his mouth to speak.

“I meant it in the way of l-liking you,” Sungmin stutters and winces at how it comes out. So he tries again when he sees no reaction from Kyuhyun. “I like you, Kyuhyun. That’s why my brother has been the way he is. He knows about my feelings for you.” 

Kyuhyun stares down at the shy, embarrassed face that is trying to avoid his gaze. 

His lips twist into his triumph smile.

_I win._


	9. Chapter 9

Kyuhyun eyes soften, and he gently grasps Sungmin’s jaw as he returns to his knees. He pulls Sungmin’s face so that the male has no choice but to look at him, and when he has established eye contact, he smiles warmly.

“That’s what has been bothering you?” he asks gently, and Sungmin shyly nods.

Kyuhyun shakes his head and with his free hand, he ruffles the slightly damp locks. “Silly boy,” Kyuhyun playfully murmurs.

“Kyuhyun?” Sungmin questions uncertainly, and his breath hitches as Kyuhyun leans in to whisper at his ear.

“Why do you think I’ve been the way I am with you?” he teases and gently takes the soft lobe in between his teeth. 

He smirks at the little gasp he causes.

“What?” Sungmin dumbly asks, “You mean you feel the same?” 

Kyuhyun sighs while pulling back so that he can face Sungmin’s hopeful face. He smirks at the expression. “If it means that’s why I’ve dreamt about you for that last few months, then yes.” 

“Dreamt about me?” Sungmin whispers and Kyuhyun can see Sungmin remembering the ‘dreams’ he’s had about him.

“By the looks of it, you’ve been doing the same,” he teases, and strokes the blush that erupts over Sungmin’s cheeks.

“I’m tempted to say that this could be a dream, since the ones I have about you seemed to feel this real,” Sungmin comments lightly as he tries to fan his flushed face.

Kyuhyun smiles at his chance.

He leans in towards Sungmin’s face, and Sungmin naturally freezes at the closeness. “This isn’t a dream,” he whispers as he brushes his lips over Sungmin’s stunned ones.

Electricity flows through his lips and body, and Kyuhyun can feel his eyes darken. He immediately closes them and returns his lips back to press against Sungmin’s. He kisses the male gently, trying to coax the stunned male into responding. 

He moans in approval when he feels Sungmin pressing back to him. He shuffles himself in between Sungmin’s knees, and his hands travel to cradle the back of Sungmin’s skull. Sungmin hesitantly places his hands on his shoulders, and his grip turns confident as their kiss begins to get a little more passionate. 

Kyuhyun is breathing hard as he lightly nips at the pouty lips, seeking entrance which Sungmin gives him as he moans at the little nip.

As their tongues meet for the first time, Kyuhyun can feel his hunger beginning to grow more, and his restraint wavering. This was why he never kissed Sungmin in the male’s ‘dreams’. His hunger for the male was already strong enough without having to deal with the taste of him on his lips.

Kyuhyun pushed down the hungry growl that crept up into his throat as he remembered a different taste that he’s had from the male.

Sungmin pulled away from him, panting in the vital oxygen that he needed as Kyuhyun kissed along his jaw and down to his favourite spot on Sungmin’s neck. He nipped and sucked the spot just about halfway down with Sungmin’s little whimpers fuelling the fire that was rushing through his veins. 

“Ah!” Sungmin cried painfully as Kyuhyun got carried away with his nipping, and he soothed the pained area with light kisses.

“Sorry,” he breathed into the soft neck, and he felt Sungmin’s hand pull his face back up.

Sungmin pressed their lips back together again, his hands tightly gripping his hair as he moved closer towards Kyuhyun’s body. Kyuhyun gripped Sungmin’s back with both hands to pull the male towards the edge of the chair. 

Without breaking the kiss, he slipped his hands to the male’s bottom, gripped tightly, and lifted.

Sungmin gasped in surprise and acted reflexively by wrapping his legs around Kyuhyun’s hips as he travelled backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Kyuhyun sat down slowly, while making sure that Sungmin’s legs weren’t going to be in an uncomfortable position. 

“Kyu?” Sungmin questioned against his lips, the nickname that he’s always used for him sounding even more right to his ears now.

“Is this okay?” Kyuhyun asked, and prayed that it was, otherwise he might not be able to control himself if Sungmin stopped things now.

Sungmin nodded his head and Kyuhyun continued. He left one hand massaging the back of Sungmin’s bum, and with his other, he began to lift the hem of Sungmin’s hoodie up. Sungmin held his arms up and parted from Kyuhyun’s lips at the last second so that Kyuhyun could slip the clothing over his head. 

Kyuhyun groaned at the force that Sungmin used to reunite their lips.

He ran his free hand down the back of Sungmin’s vest and slipped his hand underneath once he reached the bottom. He felt Sungmin shudder at the feeling of his cold hands travelling over his flushed skin and felt a tug on the bottom of his own sweater, which had Kyuhyun smiling into the kiss before he parted so that Sungmin could take it off him. 

They both froze when the door handle to Sungmin’s room began to move.

One second Sungmin was on his lap, and the next second Sungmin was slamming his shoulder into his opening bedroom door. Kyuhyun winced slightly at the loud bang that Sungmin made and shook his head as Eunhyuk began to argue through the door.

“What the hell?!” Eunhyuk raged with a harsh thump to the door, and Sungmin glanced at Kyuhyun briefly before yanking the door open and disappearing through it.

Kyuhyun sighed heavily at the interruption, and began to plan his ‘surprise’ for Eunhyuk because of his untimely appearance. He could faintly hear them converse but he couldn’t understand what was being spoken.

Kyuhyun glanced over at the door as Sungmin slipped back into the room with his face red, and before the door closed, Kyuhyun heard the sound of the front door slamming shut.

“Sorry about that,” Sungmin muttered as he stared down at the floor. Kyuhyun flicked through his options. He could count this as a success. He still managed to get Sungmin to confess that he liked him, or he could resume what they had been doing.

He raked his eyes over Sungmin’s body and felt himself wavering towards the latter option. 

Silently, he stood and made his way to where Sungmin was still leaning against his door. Sungmin didn’t notice his approach at first, but when Kyuhyun clasped his hands over Sungmin’s hips, it seemed to snap the male back to reality.

Kyuhyun smiled softly and raised a hand to brush against Sungmin’s flushed cheek. “What’s wrong?” Kyuhyun whispered as Sungmin brought his face up to stare at Kyuhyun. 

Sungmin’s eyes fluttered shut as his body sagged in relief. “Nothing,” he replied as he leaned into Kyuhyun’s touch.

Kyuhyun brought his face closer to Sungmin’s and pressed a light kiss on the male’s forehead. 

“Were you worried that because of the disruption, I would go back on my confession?” He asked as he brought his lips down the bridge of Sungmin’s nose and pressed a little kiss on the tip.

The way Sungmin’s cheeks began to heat up under his hand answered his question.

“Silly boy,” Kyuhyun chuckled as he brought his lips to Sungmin’s. 

Sungmin was shy at responding at first, his embarrassment still lingering, but when Kyuhyun brought his hips against Sungmin’s, the male began to respond just like earlier.

Kyuhyun’s hunger for the male began to slip back, forcing his actions to become more lustful and rushed. Whilst he distracted Sungmin with his tongue, his hands began to slip the soft, sweat pants off Sungmin’s hips and down his thighs. Sungmin gasped in surprise when Kyuhyun dropped his pants and ran his hands down the back of Sungmin’s thighs, squeezing and kneading gently. 

Kyuhyun led Sungmin out of his fallen pants and guided him towards the male’s bed. Once he felt the bed hit the back off his knees, he sat and brought Sungmin back to straddle his lap again. 

Sungmin pulled back from their kiss and Kyuhyun saw the nervous anticipation glittering in the male’s eyes.

“We’re really going to do this?” Sungmin whispered as he ran a finger from Kyuhyun’s temple before bring his hands to cup his cheeks.

Kyuhyun turned his head and pressed a reassuring kiss into Sungmin’s palm, while his hands rubbed soothing circles on Sungmin’s back. “As long as you’re okay with it, I’ll go however far with you,” Kyuhyun whispered into the male’s palm and prayed that Sungmin didn’t stop the proceedings.

He was in luck.

Sungmin removed his hands from his face and Kyuhyun watched as the male rose on his knees and began to unbutton Kyuhyun’s jeans. Kyuhyun couldn’t stop his pleased smile from forming on his face as he lifted his hips up so that Sungmin could shuffled his jeans down his thighs before shoving them down his legs. Kyuhyun pressed his hands against Sungmin’s back and Sungmin brought himself back down so that he was sitting on his thighs. 

“Why are you so cold?” Sungmin hissed as their bare skin made contact.

Kyuhyun’s stomach did a little nervous summersault at the question and he diverted Sungmin’s attention from his own body temperature by increasing his. He pulled Sungmin’s hips closer to him and rolled his own as the male’s perfect arse slipped almost over his growing erection. He felt Sungmin shift closer, and felt the male wrap his legs around his lower back so that they fit against each other perfectly. Sungmin sighed softly as Kyuhyun contently rocked their pelvises together, and brought their lips together once again.

Kyuhyun slipped a hand down the back of Sungmin’s tight boxers and traced light patterns up and down between Sungmin’s cheeks. Sungmin shuddered at the feeling and Kyuhyun groaned as Sungmin accidently pressed against his groin harder.

Kyuhyun forced his hand to still and asked a question he dreaded to know the answer to.

“Have you ever had sex with a guy before?” He uttered against Sungmin’s lips and he didn’t like the way the male tensed at his question.

He slowly brought his face away to stare at Sungmin, reading every movement that the male’s face made. 

He saw his answer even before Sungmin spoke it; it made his eyes darken further.

“I’ve slept with a guy before,” Sungmin hesitantly spoke, noticing the sudden change on Kyuhyun’s face. 

Kyuhyun attempted to control the sudden jealously of not being Sungmin’s first, but he couldn’t control the anger he felt that came behind the emotion. 

Kyuhyun dropped his eyes to stare at Sungmin’s vest covered chest and felt his hands tighten on Sungmin’s hips and arse. 

“Kyu?” Sungmin asked quietly as he shifted at the Kyuhyun’s tightening hold.

Kyuhyun didn’t answer him. He didn’t even speak as he rolled onto his side and trapped Sungmin to the bed. He ripped the vest off the male’s body, not caring that he had ripped the piece of clothing, and immediately latched his mouth to one of Sungmin’s sensitive nipples.

Whilst he sucked and nipped at one nub, his hand was busy playing and rubbing the other. Sungmin was stunned from his change of position and also from the way Kyuhyun was attacking one of his most sensitive areas. Kyuhyun had him arching and gasping in no time, and he didn’t mind that Sungmin had latched his hands into his hair. He quite liked the little tugs Sungmin would make when Kyuhyun worked fast on his nipples.

Sungmin’s hips were held to the bed by Kyuhyun’s, and every time Sungmin raised his hips to seek friction, Kyuhyun would push harder into the bed to prevent him from doing so.

“Please,” Sungmin begged breathlessly as Kyuhyun began to leave his redden nipples and began to kiss along the middle of Sungmin’s soft abs. 

Kyuhyun ignored his plea and still restricted Sungmin’s hips with his own. Sungmin tried to rut his hips against him and Kyuhyun had to pause as he forced the wave of pleasure that shot through him at the action.

“Stop,” he ordered and Sungmin’s hips stuttered to a halt. Sungmin’s breathing turned into little pants as he fought off the urge to have friction against his cock

Kyuhyun glanced up to look at Sungmin’s face and let out a deep groan at the sight that he saw.

Sungmin’s eyes were glassy with pleasure and frustration, both caused by Kyuhyun’s actions. His hair was a mess from being thrown from side to side, his bottom lip looked swollen and his cheeks were tinted red.

He looked simply delicious.

“Your eyes,” Sungmin whispered in wonder, and Kyuhyun didn’t even think as he shot up to latch his lips back onto Sungmin’s. 

He didn’t even ask for permission as he forced his tongue into Sungmin’s mouth. He was determined to taste every inch of him.

Sungmin’s hands were all over his back. Touching and leaving tickling patterns as he moved over his cold skin. When Kyuhyun began to rock his hips into Sungmin, the male’s hands gripped him as a moan of relieved pleasure escaped him. Kyuhyun brought a hand between their chests and played with one of Sungmin’s nipples, whilst his hips began to rock harder and faster into Sungmin’s own desperate hips.

Sungmin forced his mouth away from Kyuhyun’s and moaned as Kyuhyun began to suck his neck. 

“Prep me,” he whispered hoarsely and Kyuhyun bit down at the demand, causing Sungmin to cry out.

Sungmin yelped in surprise as Kyuhyun flipped him onto his stomach and yanked the tight boxers of the male. Sungmin was left gasping as Kyuhyun didn’t give him time to adjust to anything. Kyuhyun dragged the male’s hips up, spread the luscious cheeks apart and blew gently on Sungmin’s entrance.

Kyuhyun felt the need to be inside of Sungmin, it was pounding though him as his fingertip lightly traced around Sungmin’s opening.

“Lube?” he questioned, and he was surprised at how deep his voice had become.

Sungmin pointed to his side table and Kyuhyun went to retrieve the small bottle from the back of Sungmin’s bedside drawer. He saw that Sungmin had his head buried into his pillows, his back was arched beautifully, his slightly quivering bum held high in the air, waiting for Kyuhyun’s return. 

He attempted to warm the lube with his fingers, but it was useless because of his body’s coldness. 

“Sorry that it’s not going to be warm at first, but it should heat up quickly due to your body temperature,” he apologised as he parted Sungmin’s butt cheeks and pressed a finger against Sungmin’s entrance.

Sungmin jerked at the feeling and Kyuhyun heard a long breath escape the male. “Jesus, you’re freezing.” Sungmin exclaimed and Kyuhyun worked as quickly and as gently as he could to warm the lube while beginning the process of loosening Sungmin.

“Relax, Min,” he cautioned as his finger began to slip in further, feeling the warm tightness.

His restraint was starting to become far too stretched and it would snap by the time he had even finished prepping Sungmin. He needed to not focus on how much he wanted the male, and to focus on something that wasn’t threatening his control. He noticed the way Sungmin’s hips were trying to make him move faster, and he slowly entered a second finger. 

Kyuhyun winced at the pained noise that Sungmin made, and with his free hand he touched and stroked Sungmin’s softening cock.

“It’ll get better, I promise,” he whispered as he leaned over to press butterfly kisses at the bottom of Sungmin’s spine.

By the time he had worked two fingers inside of Sungmin, the male was starting to gasp and moan, whispering for Kyuhyun hurry up. Kyuhyun focused on his breathing as he applied more lube and another finger. His vision was beginning to grow sharper, and he knew he couldn’t let Sungmin see his face now. His eyes would be just black with no white at all. 

If Sungmin saw his eyes, he would lose. It would ruin everything he had worked for.

Kyuhyun didn’t realise that at the thought of losing, he had shoved his fingers deeper into Sungmin and just brushed against that spot inside of him. Sungmin’s spine snapped straight as Sungmin let out a long cry of surprise and pleasure, before sagging back into the position he was in before.

“Now, Kyuhyun!” Sungmin panted desperately as he tried to get Kyuhyun’s fingers to touch that spot again.

Kyuhyun had frozen when Sungmin had reacted to his spot being touch. Kyuhyun stared down at the scene before him and licked his dry lips. Sungmin glanced over his shoulder to look at him, and froze his desperate movements.

“Kyuhyun?” Sungmin timidly murmured and Kyuhyun’s restraint broke.

 

Sungmin’s body was on fire. A fire that was caused by Kyuhyun’s hands, hands that were cold despite their activity, the same coldness that seemed to be all over Kyuhyun’s body. 

He shouldn’t be so turned on and desperate to have Kyuhyun inside of him. He shouldn’t be acting like this, like some desperate whore waiting to be fucked. But something about Kyuhyun just drove him wild, made him ache for the male in not just a physical way, but in an emotional way.

All of a sudden, Kyuhyun’s fingers shoved deeper inside of him, and instantly his whole body felt like it had been plugged with electricity that was laced with an overwhelming dose of pleasure.

When he managed to get control of his vocal cords, he was shaking with the need for Kyuhyun to fill him. 

“Now, Kyuhyun!” he panted desperately as he tried to get Kyuhyun’s fingers to touch that spot again.

He stilled when he felt no reaction from Kyuhyun, and after a few seconds of silence, he glanced to look over his shoulder at the male.

His heart and stomach dropped at what he saw.

Kyuhyun’s eyes...it couldn’t be the lighting...surely it couldn’t be. His eyes looked like someone had poured ink into them. 

Sungmin blinked and suddenly screamed at the sudden invasion of Kyuhyun’s cock going inside him. He scrambled to get a hold of his pillows and brought them so he could smother his cries. Kyuhyun’s hands were locked on his hips, and held him steady as Kyuhyun began to fuck him without any restraint.

It hurt and Sungmin couldn’t help but cry at the uncomfortable feeling. But slowly, once his body accepted Kyuhyun’s cock, he began to feel the pleasure he had felt before again. 

Kyuhyun’s hands were a lovely remedy to his flustered skin, and he shuddered as one of Kyuhyun’s hands slipped around his front to stroke in time with his thrusts. Sungmin tried to move his hips along with Kyuhyun, but stilled at Kyuhyun’s deep rumbling growl, his mind frozen at the sound.

Kyuhyun forced his legs wider and Sungmin groaned at how the slight adjustment made Kyuhyun go deeper inside of him, making him tease his prostate. 

“Kyu,” he moaned as he tried to move his hips to get Kyuhyun to hit his spot.

Kyuhyun’s hand disappeared from his hip and reappeared to grab the back of his hair. He groaned as he was yanked up, Kyuhyun’s hand leaving his weeping cock to support his new position. Kyuhyun’s hand rested over his pounding heart and held him steady as Kyuhyun furiously snapped his hips against Sungmin. 

The sounds their bodies were making was obscene, but at the same time, arousing as hell as Sungmin bounced to the force of Kyuhyun’s thrusts, and moaned in delight as Kyuhyun found his spot again.

As soon as Kyuhyun found it, he thoroughly began to abuse it. 

Sungmin was almost crying at the pleasure that was overtaking his body and he turned his face in search of Kyuhyun’s that was behind him. Kyuhyun sealed their lips together and held him tighter as his hips got impossibly faster. Sungmin whimpered as he felt his release coming and accidently bit Kyuhyun’s lip when Kyuhyun’s hand returned to bring his orgasm closer.

Without letting up on attacking his sweet spot and also his cock, Sungmin cried out Kyuhyun’s name when he violently came. Kyuhyun released his lips in order to groan deeply as his own orgasm began to leave him, causing Sungmin to shudder and moaned slightly at the feeling of Kyuhyun’s release filling him.

Even that was cold.

Sungmin’s blessed out body dropped onto his bed, and the effects of his orgasm began to leave him to leave in its place exhaustion. He felt Kyuhyun pull out of him, and he felt himself twitched at the sudden empty feeling. His eyes were beginning to get heavy, and as he forced to keep them open, he heard Kyuhyun shuffle off his bed. He didn’t even have the energy to lift his head to see what the male was doing.

“Kyu?” he questioned sleepily, and felt the familiar coldness of Kyuhyun’s hand run up his back soothingly.

“Shh, go to sleep,” Kyuhyun whispered, and at his words, Sungmin lost his battle to remain awake.

 

Kyuhyun silently pulled his jeans on and retrieved the boxers he had ripped from his body when he had lost control. He slipped from the room to grab a damp cloth from the bathroom so that he could clean Sungmin’s body. He worked on autopilot as he cleaned the lube, sweat, and their release off Sungmin’s body. He gently moved the male so that he could grab the blanket from under him and draped it over Sungmin.

Kyuhyun didn’t linger. He pulled his sweater back on, grabbed his bag, and left Sungmin’s room. He slipped his shoes on at the front door, and didn’t even look behind him as he opened and slipped through the front door. 

The sky was beginning to grow red, the sun disappearing for the day so that the moon can come and take over for the night. Kyuhyun walked down the street with his eyes trained straight ahead, his mind detached from him as his body slowly slipped into its translucent form.

He disappeared from the street, just as the sun sank behind the houses.


	10. Chapter 10

“The love bite on your neck is finally fading,” Kangin stated as he came to rest against the locker that was next to Sungmin’s.

Sungmin doesn’t acknowledge the male, instead he grabs the book he was after and shut his locker. He could feel his friend’s eyes boring into him as he silently locked the locker before turning to walk away from him. 

“Sungmin?” Kangin’s hand snatched his elbow, and Sungmin stilled and tilted his head questioningly. 

He could feel the male’s worry and frustration. He’s felt it for the past four days. 

Sungmin sighed and asked, “What?” in a quiet tone.

The grip on his elbow tightened. “Don’t speak to me like that,” Kangin growls lightly and Sungmin straightens his slumped posture at the sound.

“You asked me a question, I responded,” Sungmin pointed out and attempted to shrug the male’s grip off him.

“You know that’s not what I’m angry about,” Kangin tugged to get Sungmin to face him. “Damn it, Sungmin!” Kangin vented when Sungmin resisted him. “When are you going to come back and face reality?” 

Sungmin let his body be spun around to face Kangin and he stared hard into his best friend’s eyes. Kangin’s own eyes were alight with rage, but softened as he saw what was in Sungmin’s eyes.

“I’ll come back, when he comes back,” Sungmin emotionlessly stated, and slipped away from Kangin’s limp grip.

As he walked down the corridor, he saw the way his homeroom teacher frowned at him as he slipped down the staircase that led to the entrance of the school. He heard the receptionist shout that it wasn’t time for him to be leaving, but he still pushed through the doors, and left it all behind him. He silently walked to his car and slipped the key into the lock, the sound of the locks slipping free making him blink. He caught sight of his reflection, and stood there with his hand still holding the key in the lock. He stared at the male that was staring back at him and felt his hand beginning to shake. 

He yanked the key out and almost wretched the door off its hinges as he shoved himself inside.

He couldn’t ignore the way his eyes looked so lost and empty. The way the skin under his eyes had darkened due to lack of sleep and the way his lips no longer knew how to form a smile; they only knew how to stay in a fixed position. 

He felt his phone buzz from inside his grey, loose bottoms and he quickly flicked it out. His hope fizzled out as he read the words that had came from Kangin. He threw the phone onto the passenger seat, slipped the key into the ignition, and began to go through the motions of leaving his school’s parking lot.

His phone buzzed again and he glanced to see his message box was still open. His hands tightened on the steering wheel when he saw what had been sent to him.

_Sender: Mother  
Your father wants to hire you a new tutor. I don’t think Kyuhyun is going to come back._

“He is coming back,” Sungmin growled as his foot pressed down harder on the accelerator. 

_He has to come back._

 

Sungmin silently closed the front door and listened to sound of his mother’s soft voice travelling from the kitchen. He slipped his trainers off and pushed them to one side, not really paying any attention to what his mother was talking about, though as he began to head for his room, he stilled when his hearing caught Kyuhyun’s name.

“How do you know Kyuhyun isn’t sick?” His mother seemed to argue, and Sungmin tensed when he heard his father scoff.

“He has a phone doesn’t he? He knows our number, he could have rung to tell us if he was unable to come and tutor Sungmin, but he hasn’t. He’s just like any other kid; he gets bored easily and drops the responsibility.” Sungmin clenched his fists as his ears began to thump with the loud beating of his pulse.

“Kyuhyun isn’t like that, and you know it. You’re just looking for an excuse to hire a tutor that isn’t just focused on music,” Sungmin’s mother argued as he quietly slipped towards the open door. 

He saw his father rise from where he was sitting at the table, and saw that his mother was standing with her back to them, her posture rigid as she stood in front of the sink. 

“We know nothing of Kyuhyun. The kid is a mystery!” His father argued. “He comes out of the blue with an amazing report of his past experiences, and announces that he doesn’t care about the money; he just wishes to help our son improve his skills. He slipped easily into our lives and now he’s easily slipped back out of it.” Sungmin chose that moment to announce his presence by punching the door fully open.

His parent’s jumped at the sound that his fist made and faced him with startled expressions.

His father’s face was the first to slip from being startled to annoyance. “You’re supposed to be at school,” he rumbled as his mother began to move towards Sungmin, seeing what his father had failed to see.

He tried to control the shaking that was coming from his hands, and clenched them into fists. 

“You’re supposed to be a supportive parent,” he snapped as his vocal cords tightened in anger. “Kyuhyun will return when he is able to. He has a life to live as well. He isn’t just living to serve us.” 

His mother reached him and rubbed his arms soothingly while whispering for him to calm down. 

“He is being paid to help you, and by not showing up, it’s like not showing up for an actual job.” His father pointed out and Sungmin rolled his eyes at his father’s words.

“This isn’t work; don’t treat it like it is. This is home, and Kyuhyun isn’t in a contract that states he works for you. It’s merely tutoring; stop blowing a fuse about the whole thing,” He shrugged off his mother’s hands as he continued to defend Kyuhyun.

His father remained quiet for a few seconds, and just simply stared at him. Sungmin didn’t move as his father’s eyes seemed to look straight through him. When his father spoke, his voice was no longer raised in anger, but low and clipped. 

“What did you do?” his father questioned him, and Sungmin struggled to remain composed as nervousness began to flutter through him.

“Stop it,” his mother snapped at his father. “Why are you asking something like that?” 

“Because over the past few days he has slowly withdrawn into himself, and he’s standing here arguing with me in a tone that’s making me question if all of this isn’t just his doing.” His father slowly stepped towards him, and Sungmin felt his anger drain as the thought of his parents finding out what really happened between Kyuhyun and him.

“What can he have possibly have done?” His mother snapped in his defence.

“Why the guilty look, Sungmin?” His father questioned as his eyes narrowed at Sungmin’s slumping posture. “Shall I guess? Is that what you want me to do?” his voice rose towards the end of the question, and Sungmin closed his eyes has he was forced to remember what had happened four days ago.

He heard the sound of his mother shoving his approaching father away from him, and listened to her curse his father’s behaviour. He flinched at his father’s words of, “this wouldn’t be the first time he’s done something like this. Eighteen years old, and he’s still causing trouble. When I was his age I was out obeying the rules and not breaking them. I was in school, learning for the real world. Not skiving and trying to learn something that isn’t a steady job.” 

He heard a slap and his head snapped up to see his mother’s hand dropping, and his father’s head to the side, his cheek red. 

“Why can’t you accept their desires and dreams of being something that doesn’t involve working in an office? If you could accept me and my career, why can’t you even do that with your own sons?” Sungmin’s heart clenched painfully at the sound of his mother’s tears in her voice, and saw his father’s face turn guilty and apologetic. 

He jumped a foot in the air when a cold hand touched his shoulder, and at his surprised yelp, it brought his parent’s attention to the sudden visitor behind him. 

Sungmin’s eyes ate up the appearance of Kyuhyun and refused to leave the male.

Kyuhyun bowed deeply and spoke whilst still bowing. “I apologise greatly for my absence. My aunt hasn’t been well and since I live with her, I had to care for her.”

Sungmin’s mind was racing. He was confused, relieved, worried, happy, and nervous.

His mother inquired about Kyuhyun’s aunt, and Sungmin saw a flash of pain go through the male. 

“She has a weak heart. The doctors advised her not to have children because it will cripple her heart. She’s just had her second child.” Kyuhyun quietly says and Sungmin’s mother rushes to him, with Sungmin just managing to get out of the way in time as she swallowed a startled Kyuhyun into a tight hug. 

“I’ll pray for her, Kyuhyun. I’ll pray for her safe recovery,” she promised, and Kyuhyun glanced at Sungmin for him to do something about his mother.

His father came to the rescue before Sungmin’s brain could even get over the fact that Kyuhyun had met his eyes. 

“Kyuhyun, you’re freezing,” his mother worriedly commented, and Sungmin gulped at the reminder his brain sent him of how cold Kyuhyun is.

“I’m naturally cold, Mrs Lee.” Kyuhyun quietly explained and Sungmin’s father cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

“Should you be here, Kyuhyun?” His father hesitantly asked, and Sungmin and his mother’s jaw dropped. “I mean, if your aunt is really ill, shouldn’t you be with her?”

Sungmin’s heart sank, and his stomach churned. His eyes had remained on Kyuhyun, so he saw the answer, and felt his heart break as Kyuhyun spoke the words.

“I’ve come to say goodbye, and that this will be the last time I’ll be tutoring Sungmin.”

 

Kyuhyun sighed as he saw Sungmin fidget for the thousandth time in the space of a few minutes. They’ve been sitting silently in Sungmin’s room for about fifteen minutes now.

“I’m sorry to hear about your aunt,” Sungmin whispered.

Kyuhyun was sitting on the desk chair, whilst Sungmin was sitting across from him on his bed. Kyuhyun’s mind didn’t dare think of what had happened four days ago on that very bed. 

If he did, he wouldn’t be able to leave the male sitting on it.

“Shall we get started?” he tried to divert Sungmin’s attention away from why he hadn’t been around, and onto their last lesson together.

Sungmin shook his head and Kyuhyun frowned at the action. “No? Why?” he questioned.

“There’s no point in doing the lesson if you’re not going to be around the check the results,” Sungmin muttered and Kyuhyun clenched his hands that were resting on his lap.

“Okay then. I’ll take my leave.” he stood from his seat and headed towards the bedroom door.

Sungmin’s hand snapped out and grabbed a hold of his wrist. Kyuhyun stared down at the tired face and felt a stab of guilt hit him in his heart. 

“We’re not going to talk about it?” Sungmin carefully spoke, and Kyuhyun could see the whirlwind of emotions that were hitting the male. He wished that he could just wrap his arms around the male, and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

But he couldn’t.

“Talk about what?” He forced his voice and body to reveal none of the pain and sadness that was hitting him as he spoke.

_Don’t break, please don’t break,_ he chanted in his head as he saw the anguish in Sungmin’s eyes and face. He wondered if he was chanting that to himself or for Sungmin, or maybe for them both.

“Kyuhyun,” Sungmin whispered and Kyuhyun snapped his wrist free from Sungmin.

“Don’t,” He ordered as he marched towards the door and opened it.

Sungmin’s palm slammed it shut from behind him and Kyuhyun could feel the male’s hot breath hitting his back. 

“Don’t?” Sungmin repeated, anger and confusion warring in the male’s tone. “No, Kyuhyun. I should be saying that to you.”

“Min, please,” Kyuhyun pleaded, and he shuddered at the feeling of Sungmin clasping his hand over his that rested on the door handle.

“Do you regret it?” Sungmin whispered, and Kyuhyun bit his lip as he felt his eyes prickle with the urge to tear at the question.

“Do you?” Sungmin repeated, pushing for a reply, and Kyuhyun was torn at the decision he had to make. Lie and say he regretted it, or he can tell Sungmin that he didn’t regret it. 

He’ll never regret it. 

“Answer me, Kyuhyun,” Sungmin whimpered, and Kyuhyun closed his eyes at the sound of the male behind him starting to cry.

Kyuhyun spun around and grabbed the male’s tear stained face. He brushed his lips soothingly over Sungmin’s lips before pressing against them properly. A sob escaped Sungmin as Kyuhyun felt the male’s arms latch themselves around his back, pressing them closer together.

All of his feelings towards the male slipped through into his kiss as he felt Sungmin’s own answering feelings come at him in return. 

He forced himself to pull away and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I’ve never regretted a single moment with you, and I don’t regret having these feelings for you. But because of these feelings, I can’t be around you no more.” Kyuhyun whispered brokenly, and felt his tears escape as he felt Sungmin stiffen at his words. 

“Kyu-” Sungmin began, but Kyuhyun shushed him with a desperate kiss.

“Please, Sungmin. I’m sorry that I’m leaving things like this, but trust me. It’s the only way.” Kyuhyun forced himself away from Sungmin, and quickly yanked the door open and briskly left the room. 

He heard Sungmin clambering after him, and Kyuhyun ran down the stairs and shoved his shoes on just as Sungmin began to descend the stairs behind him.

“Kyuhyun!” Sungmin called his name desperately as he gripped the door handle, and Kyuhyun forced every muscle of his to stay where he was and not to turn and run back to the male that was crying on the stairs.

“Forget me,” Kyuhyun softly called over his shoulder to the male, and left the house without waiting to hear Sungmin’s reply. He saw Eunhyuk walking down the street towards the house, and Kyuhyun didn’t think of consequences, he slipped back into his translucent form and scrambled away from the opening of the front door behind him.

Sungmin eyes darted all around the street for him, and Kyuhyun forced his legs to carry him away from the male. As he slipped past Eunhyuk, he heard the younger male’s worried exclamation at seeing Sungmin crying. Kyuhyun broke out into a run so that he didn’t have to hear the pain in Sungmin’s voice, or the way their father was demanding to know what was going on.

He ran until he hit the crowded streets of the city and got lost amongst them.

 

Sungmin listened to the sound of his watch ticking as he stared out of his bedroom window, watching as the sun moved from afternoon to evening. His phone buzzed, he ignored it. It was only Kangin trying to contact him, despite Sungmin’s message of wanting to be left alone.

He sighed softly. It’s been nearly a week since Kyuhyun had left him. Nearly a week since he’s been to school. Nearly a week since he had that massive argument with his father about Kyuhyun. Nearly a week since he locked himself in his room. He only left when he needed to. 

Was he being dramatic as his father had repeatedly told him whilst screaming at him about his lack of attendance at school? Was it wrong of him to feel completely lost and confused about the whole situation? Was it wrong of him to still want and be near Kyuhyun who had forced the end of something they hadn’t even started yet?

Sungmin rolled away from the window and stared at his closed bedroom door. He was so lost at what he should do. Kyuhyun told him to forget him. How can he forget someone like him? Someone who is snarky, but lovely at the same time? Someone who made him want to strangle, yet hug them at the same time? Someone who despite their coldness, warmed Sungmin completely?

How can he forget all of that and more?

“Min?” Eunhyuk’s voice came from the other side of his door, and Sungmin closed his eyes and remained quiet.

He heard a soft thud, and something moving down his door. 

“I’ll sit here all night if I have to, Min,” Eunhyuk warned, and Sungmin grabbed the nearest thing to him, which was his note pad that contained lyrics, and threw it at the door. 

“Go away, Eunhyuk.” 

“I bet your room stinks. Actually, I bet you stink, since you hardly leave your cave.” He heard Eunhyuk mumble, and he couldn’t help but smile at the childish argument.

“At least I don’t stink as bad as you do,” he retorted and chuckled at the bang that came from his door.

“I think I’ll just go slip this back into dad’s office.” He heard Eunhyuk loudly say and Sungmin sat up at the words, his curiosity taking over.

“Slip what back?” he called, and when he got no reply, he called his brother’s name.

“You know how much dad hates us going through his stuff, right?” Eunhyuk casually spoke, and Sungmin frowned at where his sibling was going with the conversation.

“He’d break our necks if he caught sight of us in his precious office,” Sungmin agreed and slowly slipped off his bed at Eunhyuk’s amused giggle.

“Hyuk, what have you taken?” He questioned nervously as he stepped closer to his door.

“Why don’t you open the door and find out?” 

Sungmin stilled at Eunhyuk’s words and debated with himself if he was really that curious to know what his brother had stolen. It had to be related to Sungmin, since Eunhyuk wouldn’t have bothered him. It had to be enough to get him to open his door for a reason that wasn’t to use the bathroom or to eat.

Sungmin felt his stomach tingle as a thought crept through his mind.

“Eunhyuk, you didn’t.” He whispered as he recalled a conversation he had with his mother at dinner a few nights ago.

_“Why don’t you go and find him?” his mother suggested as she placed a plate in front of him._

_Sungmin sighed and shook his head. “I don’t even know where he lives and he didn’t give me his number.”_

_His mother came behind him and rubbed his shoulders soothingly. “Do you know where he goes to school?” she questioned and Sungmin, again, shook his head._

_“You don’t know a lot about him considering you love him,” his father commented from where he was sitting at the kitchen table._

_“Don’t,” his mother warned him, and Sungmin dropped his chopsticks beside his plate._

_He was getting tired of being the cause of his parent’s fighting._

_“Don’t you know his address, father? Wouldn’t it be on the resume he gave you when he came for the job?” Eunhyuk curiously asked, and Sungmin stilled as he glanced to see his father’s reaction._

_His father shook his head. “I shredded it.”_

 

“Oh, but I did,” came Eunhyuk’s smug reply and Sungmin yanked his door open to see a proud Eunhyuk standing with a sheet of paper.

“I’m such an awesome little brother, aren’t I?” Eunhyuk smiled at him and Sungmin didn’t hesitate in pulling the male into a hug.

Eunhyuk returned the hug tightly as Sungmin thanked him repeatedly.

“Our father is either getting forgetful in his old age, or he lied about shredding it and hid it within his works documents.” Eunhyuk told him and Sungmin couldn’t help but feel shocked at his own father’s behaviour.

“Why is he being like this?” he wondered out loud, and he felt Eunhyuk shrug.

They pulled away from each other and Eunhyuk passed him the sheet of paper. Sungmin’s hand pathetically shook as he took it from his brother. As he read the sheet’s contents he felt a squeeze on his shoulder and looked up to see Eunhyuk staring at him with encouragement.

“Want me to tag along for moral support?” he questioned, and Sungmin smiled and reached to squeeze the hand on his shoulder. “You’ve helped me enough by doing this.” 

Eunhyuk pulled him into another hug and whispered into his ear, “Now, go and find Kyuhyun.”

 

Sungmin stared up at the apartment building and wondered if he should actually be doing this. Kyuhyun’s aunt was ill and here he was, thinking about how he could convince Kyuhyun to be in a relationship with him. He shifted aside so that a stylish woman could enter the entrance code into the number panel next to the sliding doors.

A beep sounded, and Sungmin didn’t even think. He just slipped in behind the female.

He bowed at the security man that was in his office and shuffled towards the window of the male’s office. The elderly man motioned for him to speak and Sungmin quickly did so.

“Can you tell which floor the C-Cho family resides on?” he nervously tripped over his words and he forced his brain to corporate with him. 

He looked shady enough asking the question, he didn’t need to sound like one too.

“Who are you looking for?” the male asked, and Sungmin cleared the lump in his throat as he answered with Kyuhyun’s name.

He wasn’t expecting the elderly male to suddenly stare at him with a sadness that confused the hell out of him. 

The male motioned that he’ll be a minute and moved over to use the phone that lay on his desk. After a few seconds of waiting, the male returned and gestured towards the elevators. 

“Floor 7, door 76. Mrs Cho is expecting you.”

Sungmin quickly moved to the elevators, not liking the atmosphere that was coming from the male. He didn’t look back when he entered and the steel doors closed behind him. He glanced nervously at his reflection and tried to force the nausea he was feeling away.

He jumped at the ding the elevator made, signalling his arrival on the seventh floor. 

He exited the lift and began to search for the right door number. He was surprised to see that the building was fancy, and not as crapped as some apartment buildings are. The apartments were spaced out evenly, and Sungmin wondered just how big they were inside. He followed the numbers down until he reached number 76, and upon reaching it, he didn’t have a clue what to do or say.

Various greetings ran through his mind as he prepared himself to press the buzzer. Turned out his preparation was in vain, since the door clicked open and Sungmin had to scramble backwards out of the way. 

He instantly bowed at the female that had opened the door, introducing himself quickly.

“Hello, I’m Sungmin, a friend of Kyuhyun’s.” He was still bowed when he spoke so when he returned to his full height, he was confused to see why the female had tears in her eyes.

“Are you okay?” He immediately asked and hesitantly reached out to her.

She grasped his hand and gently tugged him to come into her home. “Please come in.” 

Sungmin obeyed and shyly entered her home. He closed the door behind him and quickly took his shoes off as the woman continued to look at him with glassy eyes. Once he was done with his shoes, she silently led him down and around the corner that led into a spacious living area with an open plan kitchen. 

“Please, sit.” She motioned towards the black, comfy looking sofas and Sungmin silently followed her order.

He knew this woman was Kyuhyun’s aunt. Kyuhyun was similar to her, but he could tell that she wasn’t his mother. Also the fact that she moved slowly and weakly indicated her deteriorating health. She asked him if he would like a drink and he declined, she asked if he wanted something to eat, he again declined. 

“I’m fine, Mrs Cho.” He insisted, “Come and sit, please.”

He watched the woman anxiously as she moved to sit beside him. He wondered how Kyuhyun coped with seeing his ill aunt like this. Sungmin already wanted to wrap her up in cotton wool and keep her rested so that she wasn’t straining herself.

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m fine.” She chastised and Sungmin blushed whilst apologising.

She didn’t look old. She only looked like she was in her early thirties. But like Kyuhyun had said, it was her heart that was giving her trouble, not her age. 

“You said you’re Kyuhyun’s friend?” She spoke softly, and Sungmin nodded shyly, wondering if the woman knew of Kyuhyun’s tutoring work.

“He used to tutor me,” Sungmin trailed off and when Kyuhyun’s aunt shifted and let a pained noise escape her. “Are you okay? Do you need help? Should I call for someone?” he asked in a panic, and the woman shook her head no whilst placing a hand on his knee.

“This is different pain,” she assured him, and Sungmin’s eyes bulged at the woman’s words.

“Should I call Kyuhyun?” he asked and searched began to search his pockets for his phone.

“He won’t answer.” Sungmin paused in his search to stare as a tear fell down from one her eyes.

“Why do you say that?” he whispered, his heart and soul clenching painfully.

“Sungmin, Kyuhyun’s dead,” she softly whispered, and Sungmin didn’t even breathe as Kyuhyun’s aunt carried on. “He died eight years ago, just a month after his eighteenth birthday.”

Sungmin’s hands dropped to his lap as he stared unseeingly at the female.

“He died eight years ago?” he quietly repeated, and Kyuhyun’s aunt nodded.

“That...can’t-” Sungmin struggled to think, never mind speak.

The memories of being with Kyuhyun flashed through his mind, real memories of smell and touch that came from Kyuhyun. 

Sungmin began to shake as his brain worked it out for him, but denial was deciding to be his best friend at the moment. His vision swam and he belatedly realised that it was because tears were assaulting his eyes. Warm hands grasped his and he jerked away from the touch, his body used to a different touch. 

A cold touch. 

Sungmin gagged at the realisation of what the coldness represented and scrambled off the sofa.

“Sungmin?” Kyuhyun’s aunt reached for him and he shook his head as he stepped away from her.

“Dead?” he asked, making certain that he had heard right, and his answer was the river of tears escaping Kyuhyun’s aunt’s eyes just before she tightly shut them in pain.

“Sungmin?” a familiar voice called from behind him, and he glanced to see a very pale and scared Kyuhyun.

“Kyuhyun’s dead,” Sungmin whispered to himself as he stared at the ghost of Kyuhyun.

All of a sudden, two voices yelled his name as he blindly ran from the living room and ran for the closed front door. He didn’t bother putting his shoes on, he just grabbed them and yanked the door open. 

He slammed it shut on Kyuhyun’s face.

He backed away from the door as he quickly made his way backwards to the elevator, his eyes daring the door to open and show the other male. His hand reached behind him to feel for the call button, and pressed it rapidly until he heard the sound of it coming. 

As he backed onto the elevator his eyes caught the sight he never wanted to see.

Kyuhyun slipped through his aunt’s front door and began to walk towards him.

Sungmin was choking and gagging as the doors slipped shut and he was thankful for the empty space. He forced his gag reflex to behave as the elevator paused on the fourth floor. He didn’t make eye contact with the elderly woman that had gotten on, he discreetly slipped his shoes on whilst he waited for her to press the button, and for the doors to slip closed once again.

“Please, don’t run from me.” Sungmin’s spine snapped up straight as a huge shiver assaulted his spine at the whispered words that were spoken to his left.

He glanced at the mirrored surface of the elevator walls, and saw no sign of Kyuhyun; it was just him and the woman still.

His hands were shaking as he fought to keep himself under control, fought to ignore the presence of Kyuhyun being next to him. As soon as they reached the ground floor, he had to wait for the woman to exit before running from the enclosed space. He didn’t even glance at the worried voice of the security man as he almost broke the door from trying to quickly slip through it.

Once he was out in the street, he jogged until he reached a crowded area, it was then did he stop and tried to calm his pounding heart. He was still shaky, but the cold air was helping with snapping him out of shock. 

As he got lost in the crowd of people, he began to think of what he had just learnt.

Kyuhyun was dead, has been dead for eight years. He had died just a month after his eighteenth birthday. That meant Kyuhyun had died when Sungmin was ten. 

Sungmin is now eighteen...making Kyuhyun twenty-six.

Sungmin turned a corner and had only walked for a little bit before he walked into something cold and solid. 

His feet glued themselves to the floor as he stared into the pleading eyes of Kyuhyun. He belatedly realised he had turned into a little alleyway, and not the street he was expecting to be in. 

Come to think of it, as he glanced around, he didn’t really know where he was. None of the closed shop fronts looked familiar.

“I asked you not to run from me,” Kyuhyun whispered and Sungmin snapped his attention back to the male that was blocking his way.

A thousand responses flooded his mind, but not one of them was able to make their way to his lips. He remained silent as his eyes stayed locked with the sad brown pools.

“Say something,” Kyuhyun begged and his hand came up to brush against Sungmin’s cheek.

Sungmin automatically shoved him backwards, startling the male. Kyuhyun pressed a hand to his chest and rubbed as if he was hurt, but Sungmin knew he couldn’t be. 

He was dead after all.

“Don’t touch me.” Sungmin snarled as his body resumed its shaking, but this time it wasn’t in fear, but anger.

Kyuhyun flinched at the harshness in his voice and stared down at the floor. Sungmin refused to feel anything other than the pounding anger that was running through his veins. 

He refused to feel his heart ache at the drop of tears coming from Kyuhyun’s eyes.

“Why are you crying?” Sungmin snapped. “I thought ghosts weren’t supposed to feel anything because they no longer live? But wait. Aren’t ghosts not meant to exist?” he choked when Kyuhyun dropped to his knees, his whole body shivering.

Sungmin turned his back on the sight and clamped his eyes and lips closed. His emotions were all over the place, making him feel like someone had came to him with a knife and slashed a gaping wound in the middle of his chest, letting his feelings pour out of him in their rawest form.

The alleyway was silent for so long, since both of them were too afraid to speak. Sungmin didn’t trust himself to speak, fearing he’d fall apart in the little alleyway. He could hear Kyuhyun sniffling behind him, but he remained with his back to him even as the alleyway began to grow a little darker.

“You were never meant to find out,” Kyuhyun confessed from behind, and Sungmin tensed at the sad words.

Sungmin trained his eyes on the shadows as they grew longer and bigger as the sun began to leave them.

“Then why did you come to me?” Sungmin asked and he heard Kyuhyun sigh, and every hair on his body stuck up at the feeling of it hitting his neck.

And if every hair wasn’t already standing on end, they were at hearing Kyuhyun’s next whispered words. “I told you to forget me. Now I have to do it myself.”

 

Kyuhyun was standing directly behind Sungmin’s back. His hands were fisted at his sides to prevent him from reaching out and making the male face him. 

He leaned closer so he could whisper his next words. “I told you to forget me. Now I have to do it myself.” 

“What?” Came Sungmin’s tense reply, and Kyuhyun slipped from his solid form and into his translucent one.

“I can’t let you go with knowing the truth.”

“That ghosts exist?” Sungmin spun to face him and Kyuhyun’s skin shrivelled at the horror in Sungmin’s eyes when he saw that Kyuhyun was no longer visible. 

Sungmin reached his hands out and waved them through the air, trying to feel his presence, but Kyuhyun silently stepped away from the searching hands.

“I’m not a ghost, Sungmin.” Kyuhyun quietly corrected and Sungmin immediately turned towards the direction of his voice.

Sungmin’s face scrunched up in anger and disbelief. “What other words are there for ghosts?” Sungmin spat. “Kyuhyun, you’re dead, what else can you be?!” Sungmin seethed.

“I can’t tell you.” Kyuhyun was desperate to tell Sungmin. To tell someone about the world of spirits, his world. But he couldn’t. He will never be able too, because that means he’ll become attached, and the outcome will be Sungmin dying and Kyuhyun being alone, again. 

Because the way you become a spirit depends on the way you die.

Kyuhyun shoved his thoughts away and he felt his stomach drop when he saw that Sungmin was walking back towards the entrance of the alleyway. 

Kyuhyun’s heart clenched as he caught the whispered words from the male. 

“Since you can’t tell me the truth,” Sungmin paused and glanced over his shoulder. His eyes slowly looking around for Kyuhyun, but unable to too since he was in his other form. “Why don’t we both just forget each other?” Sungmin’s words smacked into him and Kyuhyun felt his heart leave him as Sungmin disappeared from his sight.

Kyuhyun was shaking as he brought his fists to his tearing eyes. “You were meant to be a game, but now you’ve become more than that.” He whispered as his tears slipped through past his fists. 

_“You were my forbidden lust. Now you are my forbidden love.”_


	11. Chapter 11

Two months later

 

Sungmin shivered as the cold, bitter wind whipped at his uncovered face. The threat of snow once again reminding him of its supposed arrival. He gripped his gloved hands tighter inside his thick coat pockets, and took in a lungful of icy air as he stared at the polished marble stone. 

He shouldn’t even be here. He made a promise to himself to leave the past alone, the past that revolved around Kyuhyun. But he found that he couldn’t leave it behind him. He craved to know about Kyuhyun, even though he was that one who had said that they should both forget each other. 

Sungmin scoffed. It looked like only Kyuhyun was the one to heed his words.

“Sungmin?” Sungmin jerked in surprise and spun to see Kyuhyun’s aunt standing behind him with a young boy clutching her hand.

“Hello, Mrs Cho,” he quickly greeted the female, and bowed deeply towards her. 

“Mother, who is he?” the young boy asked, and Sungmin froze at the innocent question.

“He was a close friend to Kyu,” Kyuhyun’s aunt told him, and Sungmin slowly straightened to see a warm smile on the female’s face. “This is Jino, he’s Kyuhyun’s cousin.” She introduced him to her son, and Sungmin kindly said hello to the boy that looked no older than the age of eight.

“I never got the chance to tell you my name; you can call me Ji Ah, instead of Mrs Cho,” She gently tugged Jino forwards and the pair of them came to stand beside Sungmin.

Sungmin was unsure of what to say or do as they stared at the gravestone that belonged to Kyuhyun.

“I’m sorry about how I reacted.” Sungmin apologised quietly, and felt a squeeze through his coat and glanced to see Ji Ah’s hand holding his elbow. 

“It’s okay.” She reassured him and let out long sigh as her eyes stayed on the gray and black marble headstone. 

“I’m sorry that I broke it to you like that. I should’ve eased you into it, but you caught me by surprise.” She glanced at him curiously. “I thought your parent’s would’ve told you about Kyuhyun dying, since he tutored you. How old were you?” she quizzed and Sungmin’s throat dried at the question.

“Ten,” he croaked, and coughed to cover the sound of his lie.

He felt his face heat up as she stared at him with unreadable eyes.

“I didn’t know he tutored people that young,” She mused and Sungmin stared determinedly at the headstone.

“‘Here lies Cho Kyuhyun. His life taken before he even had the chance to fully live it. He will be missed, but he’ll always be loved.’” Jino read the gravestone’s words out loud, and Sungmin swallowed the hard lump that was stuck in his throat.

Jino glanced up from where he was kneeling and patted the gravestone gently. “Do you think he would love me and Taemin?” he innocently asked his mother who nodded her head whilst moving to kneel beside him.

She ran a hand through his soft hair and tenderly said, “of course he would love you two.”

Sungmin took a sly step back. He felt like he was intruding their time with Kyuhyun.

“Do you want to know how he died?” Ji Ah asked, and Sungmin froze as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

He stared into the eyes that were ever so similar to Kyuhyun’s, and he saw that behind the sadness there was longing. He saw her need to talk about Kyuhyun, saw that she’d been bottling it up for too long. 

Sungmin shifted forwards and knelt down beside Kyuhyun’s family members. He heaved a quiet sigh and watched as the white puffs of air dispersed.

“As long as you’re okay with talking about it, then yes, I would like to know how he unfortunately died.” He took her hand and gave it a gently squeeze and steeled himself for whatever he was about to hear.

 

He cried along with Ji Ah as she told him.

 

Sungmin sighed as he pushed his calculus book away from him; his mind was in no fit state to figure out equations. He stared at the business card that Ji Ah had given him just before they went their separate ways. She wanted to remain in contact with him; she had told him that since Kyuhyun’s death, she’s had no one to talk to when it came to him.

Sungmin picked up the little piece of card and slipped it into his desks drawer. He never should’ve gone today; it’s only made it harder for him to erase Kyuhyun from his memories. 

He caught sight of the music book that was inside the drawer and stared at it as he remembered Kyuhyun handing him it on their second lesson together. 

“Sungmin, it’s time for dinner!” Eunhyuk banged from his door and Sungmin glanced up at the stairs that led from out of his new bedroom. 

He looked down at the music book in his hands and closed his eyes as he opened so that he could rip it in half.

“Bang on my door like that again, and I’ll bang my fist into your face,” he threatened lightly as he walked up the stairs, leaving the ripped book on top of his desk.

 

He came back to his basement bedroom with a smile on his face from seeing a red faced Eunhyuk trying to escape his mother’s questions about finding an adult magazine in his room. His father had naturally defended him, saying it’s perfectly fine for growing boys to indulge in a little bit of porn. Sungmin still had a stomach ache from laughing so hard.

He had moved into the basement about a month and a half ago. His parent’s fought the idea for a week before caving to his demands of, ‘he needs a space where he can make a racket without disturbing everyone else.’ 

Though, that wasn’t the only reason why he had abandoned his old bedroom.

He didn’t glance at the work that was waiting for him to complete, instead he headed straight to his keyboard and began to flick through the notepad of music notes he had written. His mind immersed itself into finishing the song he was currently making, and only realised halfway through playing it that he didn’t have his pen. 

He looked around his keyboard area, and started to grow confused as to where he had placed it.

“Desk,” he muttered to himself as he remembered nicking it to save him time instead of searching his bag for one whilst he did his work.

He hummed the notes that he had just played as he went to his desk to get his pen, but when he got to it, he stopped humming. 

His hands reached for the spot where he had place the torn music book, only to brush the top of his desk. The book no longer being where he had placed it. His heart started to beat a little faster as nerves began to tickle inside of him. He didn’t move as his eyes searched the rest of his desk, noticing the way his calculus book now laid in a different angle.

He closed his eyes when he felt a cold breeze, that shouldn’t belong in his room, touch him slightly.

“Kyuhyun?” he quietly questioned, and waited with bated breath for a reply.

The silence almost killed him, but the sound of an answering voice had the air gushing out from his lungs.

“You moved rooms,” Kyuhyun noted, and Sungmin turned his head to look behind him, towards the sound of Kyuhyun’s voice.

He willed his body not to tremble at the sight of the male sitting on the end of his bed with the torn book lying on his lap.

Kyuhyun was staring at him with guarded eyes, making Sungmin feel uneasy from the lack of emotion.

“I didn’t want to be reminded,” he admitted the real reason of why he needed to change rooms. He didn’t care about making noise; he just couldn’t stand being in the room that the two of them were constantly in.

Kyuhyun scoffed and his eyes narrowed slightly. “If you didn’t want to be reminded, then why go to my grave?” Kyuhyun asked. His voice was sharp, and his words clipped.

Sungmin turned to face him properly and crossed his arms over his chest. His own eyes beginning to narrow at the tone the male was using. 

“You refused to give me an explanation; did you honestly expect me to just forget?” He used the same tone that Kyuhyun had used with him.

“You were the one who said that we should forget each other. Why don’t you practise what you preach?”

“You were the one who said it first!” Sungmin argued and took in a deep, calming breath as he fought the agitation that was being brought on by Kyuhyun.

“I didn’t come here to argue with you, Min.” Kyuhyun sighed, and Sungmin watched as the male moved the book from his lap and stood up.

Sungmin swallowed at the use of his nickname. “Why did you come?” he cautiously asked while Kyuhyun stared at him, and Sungmin clenched his muscles to prevent him from fidgeting under Kyuhyun’s gaze.

“I came here to tell you the truth.” 

Sungmin blinked dumbly at the approaching Kyuhyun. “What?” he whispered and only realised that Kyuhyun had moved towards him when Kyuhyun grabbed his hand.

Sungmin didn’t realise how much he had missed the cold touch of the male. He stared down, unseeingly, at their hands as Kyuhyun began to speak.

“You asked me what I was, and I refused to tell you. I refused to tell you because I was terrified of what will happen if told you.” Kyuhyun sighed heavily and Sungmin felt a cold finger press underneath his chin. He let Kyuhyun raise his head up, and he was taken back at the unguarded emotions that were in the male’s eyes. 

Sadness, loneliness, anger, love and hate, they all made up Kyuhyun’s face.

He opened his mouth to speak but Kyuhyun shook his head vehemently. “Please, I need you to hear what I have to say.” 

Sungmin reclosed his mouth and waited for Kyuhyun to speak whatever he needed to say. 

“I told you I’m not a ghost, and you asked what other words are there to call me.” Kyuhyun paused and Sungmin saw fear creep into his expression. It made his heart and lungs trip.

“I won’t run,” he whispered and it seemed to be what Kyuhyun needed to hear.

“I’m a spirit,” Kyuhyun breathlessly admitted, and Sungmin’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“Isn’t that the same thing as a ghost?” he questioned and Kyuhyun shook his head softly.

“A ghost is someone who has accepted their death beforehand and sometimes afterwards. They are at peace with the end of their lives, and are ready to leave everything behind. A ghost’s death is usually someone who has died from an illness, suicide or old age.” Kyuhyun paused for Sungmin to take the information in, and when Sungmin nodded, he continued.

“A spirit is someone who hasn’t accepted their death, and is angry or resentful. A spirit’s death is someone who has died either from an accident or a murder. They are unable to move on, and become stuck. Because of their anger and such, they develop...abilities that some use to torment innocent people. Most of the spirits I know were only angry for a short time, and because of their anger, they were morphed into spirits. They use their abilities to help people, and also to ward of other malicious spirits.” Kyuhyun took a deep breath and stared hard into Sungmin’s eyes. 

“Just like the spirit that tormented you when you were twelve years old.” 

 

Kyuhyun stared anxiously into Sungmin’s eyes as he admitted just how long he’d been around Sungmin. His heart was literally quaking with fear as he slowly revealed himself to Sungmin. But he knew that if he wanted to have Sungmin, he needed to do this. 

He owed the male the truth.

“Min?” he lightly questioned since he wasn’t getting any responses from the dazed male.

“Why didn’t I realise it before?” Sungmin breathed, and it sent Kyuhyun’s nerves on fire as he was left wondering what the male was on about.

“Realise what?” he asked hesitantly, his body tensing slightly.

“You yanked me out of the bus’s way that day.” At Sungmin’s words, Kyuhyun began to feel a numbness creep over his body.

He had forgotten what had led him to Sungmin in the first place.

“You escorted me and Eunhyuk home, but disappeared before we could thank you properly.” Sungmin rambled on and stared at him expectantly. Kyuhyun nodded to show that Sungmin was right, and he immediately wished he hadn’t.

His stomach dropped at the way Sungmin’s eyes darkened.

“Kyuhyun, how long have you been around me?” Sungmin asked him darkly, and Kyuhyun stumbled away from him.

He turned his back on Sungmin’s rising anger, and prayed he hadn’t made a mistake of starting this whole thing. 

“Answer me!” Sungmin growled, and Kyuhyun winced at the hard grip that landed on his upper arm as Sungmin attempted to get him to face him again.

“How long do you think?” He yelled as he wretched his arm free. 

Sungmin response was a quiet, but deadly whisper. “You’ve been around me since I was twelve?”

He spun to face the fuming Sungmin and felt his eyes darken at the threatening tone. 

“Don’t you dare make it sound like some perverted thing,” he growled. “I’ve been protecting your family from the bastards that prey on families like yours. You don’t know the amount of times I’ve had to establish that this was my territory, to make sure that no one touched you or your family.” 

He snapped his eyes shut at the flinch that went through Sungmin.

The air was thick with tension as Kyuhyun tried to reign in his second nature and while Sungmin absorbed even more information about Kyuhyun. 

“I’m sorry,” Kyuhyun whispered when he felt his eyes slip back to normal, and he opened them to see Sungmin sitting on the end of his bed with his head in his hands.

“Sungmin?” He called worryingly as he silently made his way to kneel beside the male’s legs.

“Why did you decide to show yourself now and not all those years ago?” Sungmin asked from behind his hands, and Kyuhyun stiffened as he realised it was time to finally tell Sungmin of his feelings.

It was time to tell Sungmin of his game that made him fall in love with the male.

“Please don’t hate me,” he whispered, and Sungmin dropped his hands to stare at him with wary eyes.

“Two years ago I began to notice the way I saw you was changing. I was no longer looking at you as a protector, but as someone who was beginning to develop a crush. I tried to ignore it, I even left to look over my aunt, but I always drifted back here, to see you. It was when I finally accepted my feelings for you, did I begin to crave being with you. I longed for you to know of my existence, but I was helpless at finding a suitable story to use.” Kyuhyun paused to judge the look on Sungmin’s face and carefully carried on.

“Then I heard your parents mentioning getting you a tutor. I already knew of your schooling, and before I died I was at the top in the majority of my classes, so it wasn’t too hard to draft up a sheet of my grades and experiences for your father. You know how it goes from there, I got hired and I was finally able to meet you in person.”

“I don’t see how I should hate you for wanting that,” Sungmin pointed out, and Kyuhyun swallowed the lump that had risen from fear.

“My intentions and feelings weren’t exactly innocent,” he began slowly. “To put it simply, I wanted to fuck you,” he blurted and braced himself for the wave of anger and hate to hit him.

“Why am I getting the sense that you regret feeling like that?” Sungmin asked and Kyuhyun didn’t like how detached the male sounded.

He grasped the male’s knees and stared up at the tired eyes of the male. “Lust made me see you and want you. But as I began to purse my game of getting close to you, I started to realise that maybe it wasn’t just lust playing a role.”

“The day we slept together was the day it became clear of my feelings for you. They started out as lust, but developed into love.” Kyuhyun confessed and brought his head to rest on his hands that were still gripping Sungmin’s knees.

His whole body was rigid as he waited for Sungmin’s reaction. He knew he didn’t deserve the male to understand how and why he started to appear in Sungmin’s life, but he wished that despite what he had done, Sungmin would still forgive him.

“If you love me, then why did you hide from me?” Sungmin’s voice was wobbly with tears and Kyuhyun felt his own eyes prickle at how much he was affecting the poor male.

“Because,” he raised his head to meet Sungmin’s pained and confused eyes. “I’m forbidden to love you. I’m only allowed to feel lust, but once it turns into more than lust, I have to back away,” he pathetically tried to explain, and groaned helplessly at growing confusion in Sungmin’s face.

“I don’t get why...” Sungmin trailed off as Kyuhyun pressed his cold hand against his cheek and stared at him expectantly. 

“You are warm and living,” Kyuhyun softly began to explain as he caressed Sungmin’s cheek, and with his free hand he brought Sungmin’s hand to his own face. “I’m cold and dead.” 

His hand tickled at the feeling of Sungmin’s tears running over it.

“After everything you have gone through, you can’t even have a slice of happiness in death?” Sungmin choked out, and Kyuhyun brought the distressed male down off the bed and onto his lap. 

He wrapped his arms around the shaking male and buried his face into the soft, warm neck. “I’m a spirit. I’m not meant to have a happy existence. As the years go by, my second nature will begin to corrode who I am, and I’ll end up either like the spirits that are full of hatred, jealousy and anger, or I’ll end up being killed by a spirit that hasn’t succumbed to their second nature.”

Sungmin tensed in his arms. “How do they manage to avoid that when you can’t?” he questioned and Kyuhyun tensed at the question.

“Kyuhyun?” Sungmin tone was low as he pulled back to stare at Kyuhyun who was refusing to meet his eyes. “What have you missed out?” he demanded.

“It doesn’t matter, Sungmin. It won’t happen.” Kyuhyun tried to escape the question, and the male, but Sungmin trapped him by shoving him backwards, his hands pining Kyuhyun’s shoulders the floor whilst his thighs pinned his hips.

“Tell me,” his tone was serious and his eyes were threatening.

“They don’t succumb to their nature because they have been accepted and loved in return by the person who they cherish the most. That is the only way spirits are able to have happiness,” Kyuhyun weakly revealed, and shook his head at the sudden change of expression on Sungmin’s face.

“My answer is no, Sungmin,” Kyuhyun stated even before the male had opened his mouth.

“Why not?” Sungmin snapped harshly. “I love you, and you love me. Why can’t we both be happy with each other?” Kyuhyun found it too hard to breathe at the passion and desperation in Sungmin’s voice, that he almost took back his previous answer. 

That is, until Sungmin’s phone rang. The tone he uses for Kangin blaring in the sudden silence. 

Kyuhyun finally lets the tears he’s been locking up escape as he stares into Sungmin’s lost eyes. “Because I can’t take away your life when you haven’t even fully lived it,” he cried softly as Sungmin’s phone continued to ring.

“You wouldn’t be taking my life away,” Sungmin argued gently as he brushed the tears away from Kyuhyun’s cheeks.

“Sungmin, I don’t age,” Kyuhyun pathetically cried. “I would have to disappear so that people wouldn’t get suspicious about the fact that as you grow older and start to look it, I remain looking like an eighteen year old.” 

“We’ll move away then,” Sungmin argued.

“Then you’ll face the disgust on people’s faces when they see you with an eighteen year old.”

“I couldn’t give two fucks about what strangers think.”

“Sungmin, you don’t get it!” Kyuhyun vented desperately and grabbed the male’s face tightly with his hands. “You would have to live in secret with me. I wouldn’t be able to be a part of your family or friends. You would have to leave them and everything behind in order to be with me. In order to keep my secret safe, you would have to give up your life.”

Their faces were so close, because during Kyuhyun’s rant, he had tugged the male closer to emphasize his words. Both of them were once again reminded the differences of their bodies as cold and warm breathes mingled and hit each other’s faces.

“I refuse to take away your life,” Kyuhyun gritted out as he stared hard into Sungmin’s powerless eyes.

He closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together. “I want you to go to university, start your career in music, and find someone who you can love without having to hide it,” he whispered gently.

“And while I’m doing all of this, what will you be doing?” Sungmin murmured bitterly.

Kyuhyun bit his lip as he debated whether to ask or not. He always knew he would never let Sungmin sacrifice is life to be with him. He knew that it was going to be hard, but he was content with loving the male from a distance. But he knew that he couldn’t just up and leave, he would have to wean himself off Sungmin. If Sungmin allowed him, he would be able to do so.

Kyuhyun took a deep, reassuring breath and asked the question.

“I’d like to continue doing what I have been doing for the past six years. I’d like to protect you and your family.”

Sungmin jerked backwards at his words, but Kyuhyun still held his hands to the male’s face as Sungmin searched his eyes for whatever he was looking for. 

“I can make sure that I don’t ever reveal myself when you’re around, if that will make you feel better?” he added as Sungmin was taking his time to answer him.

“You don’t have to hide yourself from me,” Sungmin sighed as he glanced down at Kyuhyun’s chest. “But if that’s what you want, then you can watch over me.” 

Kyuhyun’s body relaxed at Sungmin’s permission, and he sat up properly so that he could gather the male into a grateful hug. 

“Thank you,” he breathed and felt Sungmin’s hands grip the back of his sweater tightly. 

“Min?” he asked in concern, and gasped at the feeling of Sungmin’s lips pressing against his neck.

“I have one request,” he heard and felt Sungmin whisper as his lips became bolder and pressed against Kyuhyun more firmly. 

Kyuhyun swallowed at the answering feeling that was running through his veins from the little kisses. 

“I don’t think we should,” he muttered as he tried to push Sungmin away from his neck, only to moan at the feeling of Sungmin’s teeth biting into him.

“Just for one night, let’s be the couple that we long to be,” Sungmin tried to persuade him as he brought his face to stare at Kyuhyun with an expression of desire and longing.

Kyuhyun’s heart began to slowly build a wall around itself as he brought his lips to Sungmin’s. He began to protect the memories of this night, since it would be the last time he’d be thinking of them.

This will be the last time he’ll be with his Forbidden Lust.


	12. Chapter 12

Kyuhyun sat in front of his gravestone with his knees brought tightly up to his chest with his chin resting on his knees as his hands were wrapped around his shins. He had been here when Sungmin had come to see his grave. He had been following him despite Sungmin’s words of them forgetting each other. He had watched his aunt come with his cousin, Jino, and listened to the people who he cared about talk about him over his grave.

He was there when his aunt told Sungmin of how he had died.

He couldn’t blame the shiver that ran down his spine on the cold, since it was now spring time. He glanced to the right of him and saw a little girl sitting on the bench that wasn’t far from where he was sitting. He watched her swing her legs back and forth as she smiled warmly at the people passing by her. 

He felt his own lips twitch at the little girl’s contagious smile, but it faltered when the girl noticed him. After staring at him for a few more seconds, she lightly jumped off the bench, and began to make her way over to him. 

Kyuhyun glanced around him to make sure that it was him who she was now smiling big at, and he smiled nervously when she stopped at his side.

“Hello, my name is Suri.” She brightly introduced herself whilst bowing quickly, leaving Kyuhyun’s own bow of his head lagging behind.

“Are you allowed to talk to strangers?” Kyuhyun asked her with a hint of a scold in his tone, and she surprised him by sitting down beside him, her eyes on his headstone.

“Is that you?” she questioned whilst pointing at his name.

She gazed expectantly at him when he didn’t reply to her, and he was left wondering what he should do with the child. 

He sighed softly and nodded his head. “Yeah, that’s me.” 

“Kyu...hyun?” She carefully pronounced his name, and Kyuhyun smiled at her in encouragement as she repeated his name again, but this time more sure of herself.

“You died seven years ago?” she squinted at the little writing of the date of his death, and Kyuhyun shook his head and corrected her. “I died eight years ago, when I was eighteen.”

Her eyes turned sad as she looked at him. “My sister died when she was that age too.”

Kyuhyun titled his head and asked in his softest voice, “How old are you?”

The little girl’s eyes brightened as she grinned cheekily at him. “I’ll be ten in three days.” 

Kyuhyun’s jaw dropped and he sputtered out without thinking, “but you only look around seven!”

The not so little girl narrowed her eyes at him, and he clamped his hand over his betraying mouth. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled from behind his hand and the girl just shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s okay, I get it a lot.” She aloofly spoke as she returned her attention to his gravestone.

“‘Here lies Cho Kyuhyun. His life taken before he even had the chance to fully live it. He will be missed, but he’ll always be loved.’” Suri read out loud, and Kyuhyun sighed whilst placing his chin back onto his knees.

“My sister’s gravestone says, ‘Our daughter’s name is Park Ga Jin. She had a kind and gentle soul that was cherished deeply by family and friends. We pray that she is at peace and is watching over us.’” Suri recited softly, and Kyuhyun watched as her face showed a glimpse of lingering grief.

“When did she die?” He asked her gently, and watched as her face turned thoughtful.

“I was seven when she killed herself,” she revealed, and Kyuhyun let a silent ‘oh’ slip through his lips, and cleared his throat at awkwardness that overcame him. 

“Today would’ve been her birthday, that’s why I was sitting by myself. My parents don’t like to cry in front of me, so after I say my words to her, I always slip away to give them their space.” She shook her head as if to clear her head and turned to face him properly.

Kyuhyun stared at her warily as she sat and smiled at him.

“What?” he asked her, and he felt his eye twitch at the little eye roll she did. 

“I want to know your story.”

Kyuhyun didn’t even blink as Suri stared at him, waiting for him to tell her what she wanted. Kyuhyun raised his head of his knees and nodded his head towards the bench.

“I think it’s time for you to go.” He told her and gritted his teeth together at the stubborn look he got in return.

“I told you about my sister, you should tell me about how you died,” she huffed, and Kyuhyun reminded himself that she was just a curious ten year-old.

“You’re too young to know,” he again tried to get her to leave. Kyuhyun saw her eyes darken, and if that alone didn’t send alarm bells ringing, her next words did.

“I saw my sister kill herself, before she even did it,” she darkly muttered, and Kyuhyun closed his eyes as he felt his skin prickle from the aura that the girl slowly leaked from herself.

“You’re a physic,” he stated rather than ask as he stared into the eyes of a girl that has seen things that no ten year-old should ever have to see.

Kyuhyun felt his heart go out to her; she was a mixture of emotions. She was afraid of the ability that she possessed, she hated how isolated it made her feel, she longed to be like her friends that were normal. But what twisted his heart, was to see her pain of how her parents treated her. He slipped through her memories and saw how her parents reacted to her; he saw the fear and denial in their eyes as they told her continuously that she’s just imagining it. 

He withdrew from her memories and let his own creep forwards. 

“It was exactly a month after my eighteenth birthday,” he slowly began to tell his story, getting lost in his memories.

 

_“Cho Ara, you come back here this instant!” his mother scream penetrated through his headphones and he slipped them off to hear pounding footfalls heading towards his room._

_His sister burst into his room and slammed the door behind her, her face a mask of thunder._

_“Ara?” he questioned his older sibling and raised an eyebrow at the permanent glare that was fixed onto her face._

_Ara moved towards where his large bedroom window was and he hastily shoved his laptop of his lap to barricade her from reaching it._

_“Move,” she ordered him, and Kyuhyun used his height to his advantage as he stared down his sister._

_“I’m guessing that our parents finally found out about your nightly visits to your arsehole of boyfriend?” He questioned and firmly planted his feet onto his bedroom floor as Ara tried to shove past him._

_“It’s got nothing to do with you, or them. Now get out of my way, Kyuhyun.” She growled and Kyuhyun scoffed as he pushed back against her._

_“You’re my sister that can’t see that her boyfriend is a controlling prick, and you’re trying to use my bedroom as an escape route. Yeah, it is has everything to do with me,” he argued as he grappled with her._

_“I need to see him, Kyu!” she begged and Kyuhyun had to fight his instinct to give in to her plea._

_“You don’t, Ara. Look at how you’ve been behaving these past few months! You never would’ve sneaked out in the past, let alone talk to our parents the way you have been!” Kyuhyun desperately tried to break though to her, and they both jumped at the sound of their father’s booming voice._

_“He’s home,” Ara whispered, and Kyuhyun felt the same fear that was ripping through his sister._

_Their father was a strict and old fashioned man. He has always said that Ara wasn’t allowed to date. That he wanted her to study, and let him find a man suitable for her._

_The fact that Ara had purposely went against his rules, meant that she was going to be punished. Kyuhyun has only ever been punished by his father once in his life; it was enough to scare him silly of his father’s rage._

_“Kyu, please let me go,” She begged, and Kyuhyun was torn at what he should do._

_“By running away it’ll only make it worse,” he desperately pointed out._

_The sound of heavy footsteps and their mother’s pleading words froze Kyuhyun, but not his sister._

_Ara used that moment to her advantage, she spun and shoved Kyuhyun into his open closet and yanked the rest of his window open._

_“ARA!” he yelled as he raced to stop her from jumping onto the tree that was across his bedroom window._

_His bedroom door slammed open and he jumped at the sound of it hitting his wall. He turned to see his father staring at him with disapproval and fury, his mother hovering behind him with tears staining her cheeks._

_“Why are you still standing there?” his father asked him and Kyuhyun swallowed at the demanding tone. “Go after your sister, and drag her back here to face her responsibility.”_

_Kyuhyun nodded, hurried past his father, and accepted his mother’s car keys. He raced downstairs and out of the house, he noticed his sister’s scooter was missing and he cursed as quickly got into his mother’s car and started the engine._

_He didn’t bother with his seatbelt; he just sped out of their drive and began to search for his sister._

_They lived quite close to the heart of the city, and as he frantically searched for the blue scooter that belonged to his sister, he began to slowly forget everything he had learnt._

_He didn’t have a driver’s license yet. He had only just begun starting his lessons not long after his eighteenth. He felt his nerves begin to grow as he got closer to where the traffic becomes thicker and quicker. He was debating whether or not to continue or just pull over so that he could call one of his older friends that could legally drive, when he saw his sister._

_She was heading in the direction of the bridge that took you out of the city._

_He quickly pulled into the lanes that would lead him closer to her, and kept a worried eye on her. She wasn’t wearing her helmet, and Kyuhyun was terrified of something happening to her. Kyuhyun felt his heart ease when he eventually pulled into the lane next to hers, and accelerated faster in order to catch up to her._

_When he was close enough, he piped his horn and cursed at the way she swerved in surprise. She glanced over her shoulder and he waved for her to pull over. After a few more desperate waves, he sighed in relief when he saw her indicator flip on and she began to move towards the side of the long road._

_He glanced in his mirrors to check that he was clear to move and join her. He saw the truck in the lane that he wanted to be in indicate to go into the one he was currently in._

_He flipped his light on, and began to slip over to join her._

_He didn’t see the truck change its direction at the last second._

_Kyuhyun heard the screech of tires before something slammed into his car from behind.  
The force of the truck hitting him made him lose control of the car, and as he tried to correct it, he felt the vehicle begin to tilt. _

_He screamed in terror as the truck forced his car to roll, and it was then that Kyuhyun realised that he had no seatbelt on._

_It’s then that everything goes black._

_His sister’s screams bring back him from unconsciousness. He sluggishly tried to open his eyes, trying desperately to locate his sister’s pained screams and shouts._

_He couldn’t understand what she was saying, it felt like his entire head was being punched and stabbed continuously. He could feel warmth slipping down from his hair, down his cheek, and his neck. He tried to focus his waning eyesight and hissed as the car jittered slightly, lighting a painful, burning sensation throughout his body._

_“Kyu!” he managed to recognise his name being screamed and fought to move his neck, but froze when he felt something within his neck move too._

_“Don’t move, Kyuhyun. Please don’t move, just hold on, help is coming.” He could hear his sister sob desperately, and it was then that his brain finally helped him figure the situation out._

_The car was on its wheels again. The air bag was open, but it must have only opened when the car rolled, because Kyuhyun was jammed awkwardly over it with the crushed back end of the car pressing the driver’s seat into him. He couldn’t feel his legs, and he couldn’t move to see because there was something penetrating his neck. But as his hands, very slowly, rose from lying over the air bag towards his chest, he felt with a sickening horror that something poking out of him._

_The sharp end was almost touching the air bag, and it he so much as moved, it would pop._

_With that little bit of information, he only realised how hard he was finding it to breathe._

_“Don’t touch the car!” he heard a male scream urgently. “Get the female out of the way so we can get to him, but do not touch the car. The only thing that is keeping him alive is that air bag.”_

_Ara was hurt? How? Where? Kyuhyun desperately tried to move his head to see his sister, and whimpered as he felt whatever it is was move a little bit deeper into his neck._

_“Hold still, son. You have a very large shard of glass penetrating your neck,” he heard from his left, and he froze as he stared down at what he could see of the front of the car._

_“She’s losing consciousness; the male’s car is crushing her lungs and heart.” He felt his heart almost stop as he heard his sister’s condition being spoken._

_“Get her out,” he gritted out, ignoring the searing pain that came from doing the movement._

_He ignored the way it felt like his lungs were being crushed; the feeling of whatever was piercing him from his back moving with every inhale he took._

_“Son, don’t speak, it’s not safe for you to do so, but we’re doing our very best of making sure she gets out safe.” Kyuhyun only half listened to the older male’s words as he focused his hearing on his sister._

_He didn’t even notice that his eyes were closing and his breathing was getting harder as his heart struggled with the huge amount of blood lost._

_“Stay with me, son!” the paramedic ordered, and Kyuhyun desperately fought the pull on his body that was demanding him to close his eyes._

_“Guys, I need you to be faster, he’s starting to slip away!” the male bellowed and Kyuhyun skin went cold at not just the male’s words, but the sound of his sister’s scream._

_“If we go faster, we risk knocking the car and that will harm young male’s life!”_

_“Find a way, damn it!” his paramedic ordered and Kyuhyun felt his eyes tear up as he realised that he was keeping his sister from getting help._

_“I’m keeping her from getting help?” he carefully whispered, making sure he wasn’t putting any pressure on his body in order to do so._

_“We’ll get her out, don’t worry, okay?” his paramedic reassured him, but Kyuhyun heard what he needed to hear. He heard the way how the male purposely ignored his question._

_“Ara?” He called out, and ignored the demands for him to rest._

_His heart broke at the way his sister rasped his name in reply._

_He ignored the glass in his throat and purposely pulled his head back, his eyes blurring as tears built and ran from his eyes. He ignored the sounds of the paramedic calling for help to stem the sudden flow that was caused by him moving his neck off the glass._

_“Stop!” the male yelled desperately. “You’ll kill yourself.”_

_Kyuhyun’s eyes made contact on his sister’s form that was draped over the front of his car. It looked like it had embedded itself just underneath her chest. Her head was lying looking up at him, her eyes filled with pain, tears, and horror._

_“That’s the whole point,” he answered the male and shook his head as Ara tried to call out to him._

_“I love you, my beautiful sister,” he rasped as his wandering hands gripped a piece of broken glass from of his lap._

_His sister’s tears joined his as he pressed the shard of glass to the air bag, and closed his eyes as he shoved it in._

_The air bag burst with a loud hiss, and Kyuhyun’s form crumpled onto the steering wheel, the object that was piercing him ripping free and leaving his blood pouring from him._

_His heart gave out on him within seconds, and he slipped away to the sound of his sister’s heartbreaking cries._

 

Kyuhyun was shaking as tears ran down his face as he forced himself to stop reliving his memory. He doesn’t know when it happened, but Suri was currently trying to hold him while whispering soothing words. He gently shrugged the little girl’s warm touch off his shoulders, and harshly wiped his face.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made you tell me,” she apologised quietly and Kyuhyun tried his best at smiling at her while fighting to hold onto his tears.

“Suri?” a female’s voice called, and they both glanced to see a man and a woman walking towards the bench.

“I have to go now.” She looked sad as she spoke the words, and Kyuhyun managed to push his emotions to one side and was able to give her a real smile.

“Thank you, Suri.” And he chuckled at the brown, wide eyed look he got in return. “Sometimes, it’s good to talk about these things,” he reached a hand out and ruffled her short black hair. “Remember that, okay?” he held his pinkie out and waited for her to join her own pinkie.

“Suri?!”

Suri ignored the growing panic in her mother’s voice and smiled at him warmly while linking her pinkie with his. 

“I promise,” she shyly spoke. Kyuhyun once again smiled at her and let their pinkies go.

He watched as she skipped to where her parents had stopped at the bench, and witnessed her parents scold and worry over her. 

He tilts his head slightly when Suri point to him and he can hear her say, “I was speaking to Kyuhyun. He’s a nice boy that died in a car crash whilst trying to help his sister.”

He frowned at the panic that was in Suri’s mother’s face, and was slightly shocked to see her father staring at him. He thought back to the memories he had seen inside of Suri’s mind, and realised that it was only her mother that always showed fear and disgust. 

Her father was always silent, but always had a knowing expression on his face.

As they walked to go past him, he saw Suri’s father nod his head at him in greeting, which Kyuhyun slowly returned. He was rising to his feet when he heard Suri yell his name.

He turned to see her, and felt her contagious smile slip onto his own.

“Try to smile more, Kyuhyun. You look really pretty when you do!” she yelled while waving goodbye, and Kyuhyun felt a laugh burst from him at her innocent words.

He stared fondly at the family until he was unable to see them anymore. Once he was alone, he sighed and turned to face his gravestone again. He thought back to the time where his aunt and Sungmin had been kneeling here, crying over the discussion of his death. 

_“Kyuhyun’s car was rolled twice, and because the truck was directing it, the truck and the car crashed into the barricade at the side of the road. The same side where Ara had unfortunately stopped,” Ji Ah whispered and Kyuhyun had to look away as more tears leaked away from Sungmin’s redden eyes._

_He stared out at the cemetery as his vision began to blur from his own tears._

_“The doctors told us that even if they hadn’t crashed into the barricade, Kyuhyun wouldn’t have survived because he wasn’t wearing his seatbelt. Ara only barely managed to survive, but she now has to live the rest of her life relying on her parents for her every need. Her brain was too badly damaged from being crushed whilst trying to escape. The truck had missed her, but Kyuhyun’s car pinned her. It truly is a miracle that she is alive and not dead from the amount of injuries she had sustained.”_

_“So where is his family now? How come I was told your address and not theirs?” Sungmin asked._

_“Kyuhyun and Ara were closer to me than they were to their own parents. Their father only cared about work, having the perfect numbers, and a perfect family. My sister has always been easily led, so it was no surprise she began to think like her husband. Kyuhyun and Ara came to me for an escape. As time went on, I would forget that they were my nephew and niece, and that they weren’t my own children.” Ji Ah admitted._

_“Kyuhyun’s parent’s moved from the city to live in the countryside where it was easier to look after Ara. The city just reminded her of Kyuhyun and was constantly making her distressed.”_

_“So you’re the only family that comes to his grave?” Sungmin whispered, and Kyuhyun turned to see his aunt smile while Jino wiped her tear soaked cheeks._

_“He may have been my nephew, but it felt like I lost my son that night.”_

_Kyuhyun couldn’t physically take it anymore. He ran away from his loved ones as his tears finally ran free._

 

He stood at the gates of cemetery and shook his head slightly to shake himself out of his memories, the movement causing his tears drop off his cheeks. 

He groaned and wiped his face once again. He was an emotional wreck today. 

“You look like you could do with a hug,” the voice of Mrs Yong, the elderly spirit, came from beside him. 

He sniffed and chuckled. “I could do with a chance at life again, but I don’t see that happening anytime soon.” 

Mrs Yong stepped closer to him and linked her arm with his loose one, her unusual warmth soothing his emotions immediately. “I may not be able to give you a new life, but I’m sure I can take you to your favourite milkshake vender and maybe pay for it?” She coaxed and Kyuhyun smiled at the woman’s caring ways.

“I think I can be persuaded,” he teased as he began to lead them down the street and away from his old life.

 

 

__

His life is now as a spirit, a being that was born from death.  
He has his duty of making sure nothing happens to his loved ones,   
He has a second nature that refuses to let anything happen to his loved ones.

He has someone that he treasures, but is unable to be with.   
He no longer reveals himself to his treasured one;   
he remains hidden and watches him live a life that he can never be a part of.

That person is his Forbidden Lust.


End file.
